Friends twice, Enemies once
by xxbochixx
Summary: Knowing Akatsuki when she was younger isn't that awesome. It leaves Sakura with a choice. Konoha, her native home, or Akatsuki, with the people who helped her be who she is? It would've been an easier choice if she wasn't in love with one of them.
1. To mission or NOT to mission

**xxbochixx: I just realized, that this... is my _third _time to edit the beginning chapters of this story. Did I suck that bad when I was younger? Well, I guess I did, or I wouldn't keep changing the beginning. Heh. Well, you all know the beginning has to be the best. You know what I mean. :DDD**

**Is eating: Skyflakes. :P**

**Is listening to: Don't Let Go, Crush, A Little Not To Over You, Dream Sky High, Always Be My Baby, Grown-Up Christmas List. (David Archuleta for the first 4, David Cook for the 5th, and multiple artists for the last one. :D) It's David day, you see. XD Sorry, it's my group's thing. We have days. Like Hug Day, Hippie Day, Smile Day, and Prophecy Day. Too fun. XD**

* * *

Pein growled, holding his head between his hands. He just didn't get why he had to do this. Why couldn't he have picked a _different _person? Someone who doesn't _already _have ties with half the Akatsuki? But he guessed that he didn't even really _pick _her, really. She kind of picked herself. I mean, they didn't _train _her to be such a good, freaking medic that she _had _to be chosen by the real leader of Akatsuki... Well, maybe _Itachi _did... But that was such a long time ago... She probably doesn't even remember any of us.... Yes... Who am I kidding? Of course she remembers us! That would be _so _her. So Haruno Sakura. Ah, well too late. They'll get along anyway, right?

Pein chuckled and shook his head of the images he was imagining. Oh well, time to inform the kiddies-Well, not really kiddies-about his decision.

_Life must be understood backwards; but... it must be lived forward._

"Oh, yeah?" Deidara yelled, glowering at Sasori. Sasori sneered at Deidara, "Yeah!" Deidara glared at Sasori, "Art is fleeting, Sasori-danna, un!" Sasori shook his head wildly, "Hell no it isn't! Art is everlasting and that's _fucking _**_FINAL!" _**Sasori argued, stomping his foot in emphasis.

In another part of the room, Tobi was squealing and trying to get away from an enraged Kisame. "Give me back my sake, you idiot!" Kisame yelled, overturning a table, sending a flowerpot tumbling to the floor. Too deep into their argument too notice, Sasori and Deidara were too near the circle Kisame and Tobi was running around. Of course, you can guess what happened.... They collided. You could almost hear a crash as that happened. They ended up on the floor, all four of them, too surprised to register what happened.

The door opened, revealing Pein, his nose buried in a folder, reading some files. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Tobi got up quickly, fast enough so their dear leader wouldn't notice them in that awkward position. Unfortunately, that just made it worse. While trying to get up, Tobi _accidentally_ tripped on Deidara's hand. Then fell over Kisame, who you would have thought been able to support Tobi's weight, but he was caught by surprise and promptly collapsedon top of Sasori and Deidara. They yelped and fought Kisame blindly, Deidara aiming a successful kick at the stomach and Sasori an elbow to Kisame's eye. Kisame howled and rolled to the side, _accidentally_ squashing Tobi on the way. Showing strength that really wasn't expected of him, Tobi pushed Kisame off.

Pein looked up exactly at that moment and coughed. He stared at them and they stared back at Pein's ringed eyes. Awkward silence. "Well.... I never actually thought that you guys were gay... maybe I suspected Deidara but all of you? Seriously?" Pein asked after a while.

"Hey, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, protesting. Well, not just him, but also Sasori, Kisame and Tobi. They knew very well they weren't gay. It was an _accident_, damn it! Accidents happen! Am I right or am I right? Well, duh. Of course I'm right. I'm the author damn it!

Pein shook his head and was about to say something else before someone appeared in the middle of the room with a _'poof'_ and appeared directly on the small space between Patrick and Spongebob.

Deidara and Sasori were suddenly both crouched on the floor in identical positions, kunais out. They growled at the certain someone before their faces both relaxing. "Oh..." Sasori murmured, before standing up. Deidara watched Itachi carefully, then stood up as he deemed it a mistake.

Pein nodded, surprisingly pleased. "Very good, Sasori. Very good, Deidara. Your reflexes are quite fast. Although, if Itachi was planning to kill you, you wouldn't have such a big notice. And you should have gone farther. I noticed your slight pause when you were getting your kunai, Deidara. And Sasori, don't be so quick to judge. Itachi could be a hunter ninja in disguise." Pein said, a master critic. Sasori and Deidara nodded, storing that little bit of wisom in their heads.

"Anyway, people, sit down." The Akatsuki glanced at each other, confused. But they sat down anyway, staring at Pein. Their forms were tense, as if Pein could also be an enemy ninja. Pein inwardly rolled his eyes. Sheesh. Now, for the news.

"We're getting a new member." They stared at him, and nodded. "_Right."_ Sasori said, as if he had better things to do. Deidara, Kisame and almost everyone else's face suggested they agreed with Sasori. Pein sighed, sometimes they were such kids.

"Have you ever heard of Haruno Sakura?" He asked, smirking when some of them actually looked interested.

"No! You can't, yeah!" Deidara burst out, jumping up. Pein inwardly snickered at his reaction. Sasori and Itachi nodded. "You can't." They both agreed. Pein chuckled. "I can't? Have you forgotten that I can do whatever the hell I want? I _am _a God, you know."

Sasori rolled his eyes,"Yes, yes. You're an almighty, powerful, can-do-anything-God. We know, we know." He drawled.

"But, yeah...." Deidara continued.

"We won't let you." Itachi finished, face impassive and voice monotone.

"Jeez! What's up, she's just another Konoha girl!" Kisame muttered. Sasori glanced at him. "Who happens to be someone I know. And I think Deidara and Itachi know." He replied stoically, frowning a bit.

"But, but, but. You are forgetting Sasori. With her here, you can watch over her. And you Deidara, you can go back to old times... Itachi, you can teach her like before!" Pein argued calmly, smirking as he saw how he was getting to them. They looked like they might actually consider this idea.

"But she'll be in constant danger, yeah!" Percy argued back, looking like he hadn't really meant it. "She misses you, you miss her. Don't you? She has a choice too." Pein said softly.

"Sasori... I think you're decision is the most counted one in this matter." Pein added. He paused, "Well, next to mine, of course... And Konan... Yes, next to Konan."

Sasori bit his lip, wringing his hands nervously. "Sasori, yeah... Don't..." Deidara murmured, staring at Sasori with wide eyes. Sasori took in a deep breath. "I think... I think that there's more pros to this. But the cons are big..." They watched him as he struggled in his head, looking as if this was his hardest decision yet.

He took a deep breath, shaking his head. "I think we..."

* * *

**xxbochixx: Okay, that was better than the last two, am I right or am I wrong? :D Turned out quite well, actually. Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger! XD**

_-edit- I've edited the ages and changed the chapter, not the plot....._

_3/31/10: Started from the very beginning. :P Changed the chapter plot a bit. Put things that didn't happen in the last edit. Made the phrasing a bit clearer. :D_


	2. How Do You Know Her?

**Hey peoples! Second chapter!! Now presenting: Chap 2!!**

_Recap:_

"_But I want to know if we should continue the mission or not"_

_Sasori frowned "I think…."_

_Recap end._

"we continue the mission"

"Ah…We plan to kidnap her to become our medic or she can come peacefully unscratched on our side but……since of you don't want to do this I'm sending……

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tobi and Zetsu"

The members gaped at him, the same thoughts running in their minds.

'_Tobi and ZETSU?! Did the leader snap? They don't even get along!'_

"No, I didn't snap….it's just that if I send Hidan…. He'll probably rape her…we can't have that now, can we?" Pein said, a knowing smirk on his face.

Sasori glared at Hidan, but the others were pondering if the leader could read minds….THAT would be a disaster!

"Okay!! Tobi and Zetsu-sempai will complete the mission!!" Tobi said cheerfully. Zetsu growled at him, his eye twitching.

"Stupid Tobi….I wonder how you taste like…" Zetsu said licking his lips.

Tobi whimpered "Please help me Deidara-sempai…" **(YES! I know he's–SPOILER- Madara Uchiha but…I like the idiotic Tobi better)**

Deidara grumbled, annoyed. The other Akatsuki swear they heard "stupid Zetsu" "freaking out Tobi" "should probably kill him…" from their blonde artist.

"Enough!" Leader said, glaring at Deidara.

"OI! I have a fucking question here!" Hidan yelled.

"Yes Hidan?" Leader said calmly.

"How do the others know this bitch?" Hidan said, raising an eyebrow.

"She's not a bitch…"grumbled Deidara, eye twitching

"Hmmm…She's your whore, Deidara?" Hidan guessed.

Sasori and Deidara choked. Eyes narrowing Deidara turned to Hidan.

"Hell no! She's a _friend_ Hidan" Deidara said, glaring at Hidan, venom in his words.

"Girlfriend?" Hidan guessed again....wrongly...... **(****That's not even a word.....-sweatdrop-)**

"Ugh! Hidan-teme I said she's just a fucking _**FRIEND**_, for God's sake, get it in your FUCKING head!!" Deidara yelled frustrated.

"Whatever Deidara-baka…." Hidan said, rolling his eyes.

Deidara started grumbling, mumbling curse words at Hidan.

"Back to Hidan's question…." Zetsu said.

"**Yeah, how DO you guys know this girl?" **Zetsu's dark said.

Slowly, Sasori answered "She's……

**-**

-

-

-

-

-

my sister"

Everyone gaped at Sasori except for Leader who already knew.

"How does Deidara-sempai know Sakura?" Tobi asked, looking at Deidara.

Everyone looked at Deidara expectantly, eyebrows raised, waiting fo his answer.

"Um, yeah? I think I met her at Iwa,un. We're childhood friends, I guess, un.....That was a year before I _joined _Akatsuki, yeah." Deidara said, glaring at Itachi as he stressed joined. Itachi just kept an impassive face on, ignoring Deidara.

"Oh…we were visiting one of our cousins…." Sasori murmured, surprised that his best friend knew his sister.

"Hey Sasori-danna, yeah. How come I didn't see you, un?" Deidara said, curious.

"I don't go with her, she just comes home…" Sasori said, shrugging.

"How about you Kisame?How'd you meet little sis?" Sasori added.

"When I was still a Kiri-nin, on a mission. I saw her crying in the woods of Konoha" Kisame said, his voice kind of sounded slurred.

"Hey! Is Kisame-san drunk?" Tobi yelled.

"Ya, un" Deidara said. **(So if translated: Ya, yeah?)**

"Hey! My story!" Kisame shouted, annoyed that he was cut off.

Itachi sighed. "Go on Kisame-san"

"Well it was like this" Kisame said, smirking.

_-Flashback-_

_Kisame's P.O.V. (point of view)_

_I sighed for the umpteenth time this day as I walked on to Konoha._

"_Why did I have to accept this stupid solo mission again?" I asked myself._

_Silence greeted his question. _

_"Wait, because the Hokage will pay a lot….." __(He answered his own question!)_

_"Damn money….if only I were with my sake….my WONDERFUL sake….yeah....DAMN MONEY!" I said, yelling to myself. _

_I sweatdropped as what I yelled echoed in the cheery forest of Konoha._

_'__Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. They always say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity! Wait....did I just call myself insane?'_

_I was about…what? Let me see....um...I guess 50 meters from Konoha when I heard noise. It sounded like crying....._

_"What the?" I whispered to myself._

_I ran to where the noise was coming from. There was a rare sight. A __**PINK**__-haired girl was sobbing. _

"_Hey, kid why are you crying?" I asked softly, my voice caring._

_She looked up at me._

"_The kids in my school keep on picking on my forehead….." She said quickly, a frown pulling at her lips, a dejected look on her face._

_I frowned '__I don't see anything wrong with it…'_

"_What's wrong with it?" I asked, voicing my thoughts._

_A tear slid down her face. "They say my forehead's big…" She whispered._

_I smiled at her._

"_No, it isn't. Do YOU think your forehead's big?" I said, grinning._

_She shook her head, surprised._

"_Then it isn't, if you think it isn't big, it isn't then, it doesn't matter what THEY think, what matters is what YOU think. A young girl like you shouldn't cry over things like this. Don't worry you'll grow into it." I said, comfortingly._

_She blushed, "Really?"_

"_Really" I confirmed._

_I was about to leave proud of what I was able to do, when she asked me in a soft tone. "Mister, what's your name?"_

_I was about to answer when she added in an innocent tone "And why do you look like a human fish?" I choked and nearly fell over. "I don't want to be rude Mr. But I'm curious" I thought to a familiar saying '__Curiosity killed the cat'_ _but NO I'm not planning to actually KILL her. God that's against my shinobi rules…_

"_Kid, I look like a fish because I was born like that, why do you have pink hair?" I said, calmly, resisting my urge to stangle her._

_She blinked and promptly answered me._

"_You see my mother has white hair, but she isn't old, and my father has red hair, and then my daddy decided he loved mommy so he went through this longggggggggggggg process called courtship, and then they got married, after that they had some couple of drinks after their wedding and got drunk. They were young back then, around the age of 20, so they still had hormones and they were pretty wild. So daddy drove mommy to the apartment they shared and they started to have se-"_

_I clamped a hand over her mouth, because unfortunately I did NOT want to hear HOW her parents spent their night. I took my hand out of her lips and said "I don't wanna hear what happened next."_

_She pouted "Nande?"_

"_Because it's DISGUSTING!" I yelled._

"_Oh…So what IS your name?" She said, shrugging off what I said as something boring._

"_Kisame, Kisame Hoshigake…yours?" I said. (sp?)_

_She hesitated then said slowly "Sakura, Sakura Haruno"_

_I frowned '__Why the hesitation? Maybe the gaki's trained to….no that can't be…she's too young…"_

"_Well Sakura, nice meeting you…good bye." I said, nodding at her._

_She grinned, "Bye Mr. Sushi!!" _

'_The hell?! ?! That's new….'_

_-Flashback end-_

Right know most of the Akatsuki were on the floor laughing their heads off. Deidara was able to say between laughs "-Haha- Mr. -Haha- SUSHI. I mean –Haha- come on!-Haha- Mr. Sushi?!-Haha- Nice nick-Haha- name Saku-chan! -Haha-"

"Shut up Deidara"

"Sorry,-Haha-can't"

Finally, the Akatsuki managed to get a hold of themselves, and stop laughing.

"Okay! We're fucking fine! Now... the blue-haired bitch…how do you know Pinkie?"

"I was her babysitter once, when her **brother** was out and busy" Konan said

Sasori grumbled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh! And yeah?" Konan added "When she's here, don't call her Pinkie…"

"Why the hell not?" Hidan said, raising an eyebrow.

"She'll probably kill you,un." Deidara said simply, as if it was a everyday thing.

"I'll see her fucking try; I bet the bitch can't do that. Hello? Deidara I'm fucking immortal!! DOn't you fucking remember?! Because of Jashin-sama's greatness!" Hidan said, scoffing, unable to believe a pinkhaired girl of 15 could kill him.

"Hidan, can you PLEASE shut the HELL up about your Jashin-sama's 'greatness'" Zetsu said clearly annoyed, a hint of sarcasm in what he said.

"Hey! Are you fucking sarcastic or what?" Hidan said, glaring at Zetsu.

"**So leader? How do you know the girl?" **Zetsu's dark side said**.**

"Ah... She was being attacked" Pein said simply.

"Wha?" Sasori said, snapping his head to the leader so fast the other Akatsuki thought they heard a cracking sound. **(Yup, that can happen. :D)**

"She was around the age of 9 then." Pein said.

Sasori nodded. "Who attacked her?"

"From what I remember… they were missing sound nin, you'll like this one Sasori" Pein said, smirking.

_-Flashback- (I love doing flashbacks)_

_Pein's P.O.V._

_I was just strolling around with nothing to do when I heard an ear piercing scream. **(not like his ears are already pierced…XD)**_

"_What was THAT" I whispered, raising my voice a bit; I ran to where I heard the scream, there was some missing Sound-__nins__; they were fighting a pink-haired, 9 year old girl. She didn't seem to be fighting them off well…_

_She was able to kill one out of 7 of them, so she had 6 left to go. It looked liked she had a broken arm and wrist, one of her legs were bent in away that I was sure it was sprained, there were bruises all over her body and she was bleeding heavily in the stomach area._

_I watched them silently as she used chakra strings to try and knock two of out, but one got past and headed straight for her "Now you die you bitch!", yelled the one coming for her. A scared look came on her face. She and I both knew that she was stuck, no way out._

_My body moved without thinking, I killed the one coming for her with a kunai on the heart; then I did a fire jutsu on the four remaining (Okay there was 7 in the beginning, right? So Sakura killed one so that's 7-1that equals 6, then Sakura knocked one out, right so that's 6-1and that equals 5, then the one Pein killed 1 so that equals 4 then 4-4 that equals 0!! So there if you can't do the math!)_

_She looked at me with a grateful smile. She collapsed on the ground; I acted quickly, I healed her up as best as I could._

_ I sighed in relief as she pretty much looked normal. I wasn't THAT good with medical jutsu._

"_Thanks" She murmured._

_I smirked "Your welcome"_

"_That was really brave of you" Sakura said, an admiring look at me._

"_Not really, I had worse" I said modestly._

"_Sometimes I wish nissan was here…You know you remind me of him?" Sakura said, looking at me, a grin on her face._

_I blinked "Eh? How?"_

"_You see I used to always get picked on…big brother helped me, I thought he was the best brother someone could have…but....he left…" She said sadly._

"_Demo," She added a soft smile gracing her lips. _

_"I'll always remember him…even if he left…he's still my brother, no matter how much crimes he commits he still helped me…he was the only one who actually CARED for me…"_

_I blinked, I was stunned. "What's your name?"_

_She hesitated. "__Sakura Haruno"_

_I frowned '__She's lying, I know she is'_

"_I said your name, don't lie to me" I said, hissing, my caring tone changing to an angry one. I hate it when people lie to me..._

_Her emerald eyes widened, partly because of what I said, and partly because of how I said it._

"_W-what do you m-mean? I-I'm not lying!" She said stuttering, eyes frantic._

_I smirked "Then why are you stuttering? Tell the truth"_

"_Fine, promise to not tell…" She said, looking down_

_I nodded. "Promise"_

"_Akasuna no Sakura" She said slowly._

'_Akasuna huh? Probably related to Akasuna no Sasori…' I thought_

"_Who's your brother?" I said, raising my eyebrow._

"_This may be a surprise…it's Akasuna no Sasori…" She said, whispering._

_I blinked, smirking._

'_Suspicions confirmed…so she IS related to Sasori…interesting…oh crap! I have to go back to Ame!'_

"_Sakura I have to go… nice meeting you, bye!" I said, nodding at her._

"_Matte!" She shouted, just before I was about to leave with a 'poof'._

"_What? Make it quick" Pein, said, grumbling._

_She huffed "I told you MY name, it's only proper if you say yours." She said, rolling her eyes._

_I grumbled and sighed "It's Nagato **(that's his REAL name)** but call me Pein" I said._

"_How about your last name?" She said, cocking her head to the side cutely._

"_Don't have one" I said calmly._

"_Eh? Nande?" She said, raising an eyebrow._

" _I don't know…" I said carefully._

"_You're SUPPOSED to know!!" She said pouting._

"_Well I don't so deal with it" I said, growling, at her._

"_If only my minions were here…" She said, sighing._

'_The hell? She has MINIONS?!'_

"_What minions are you talking about?"_

_She smirked "A ninja must never tell her secrets, can she?"_

_I glared at her "Fine, I'm leaving, goodbye Sakura"_

"_Bye and thanks again, Mr. I'm-So-Emo-I-Pierced-Myself!"_

_My eye twitched involuntarily._

_-Flashback end-_

Once again, the other Akatsuki were on the floor laughing their asses off.

Konan giggled in a un-Konan like way, instantly, the Akatsuki stopped laughing.

"Did Konan just giggle?" Itachi said in a monotone voice.

"I think…or was I hearing things?" Kisame said.

"If you were hearing things, yeah. Then we heard the same thing, un" Deidara said, his eyes wide open.

"What? A girl can giggle, can't she?" Konan asked blinking.

"Yes," Zetsu's light side said

"**But you're not a normal girl"** Zetsu's dark said continuing the other half's sentence.

"Not like anybody here is normal" Konan said snorting.

"That's fucking true." Hidan said (is it just me or am I ignoring Hidan?)

"But seriously, little sis is crazy. I mean 'Mr. I'm-So-Emo-I-Pierced-Myself' that's…that's pure discrimination!" Sasori said, shaking his head.

"Okay, We fucking know that she was in Itachi's shit hole of a village sooo no fucking need!"Hidan said, mainly to Itachi who nodded.

"Ahh, oh well…Tobi and Zetsu! Get ready for the mission and make it snappy!"

"Hai! Tobi will do his best!"

"**Hai"** Both light and dark of Zetsu replied.

**Sooo long!! okay most of this chapter was spent on flashbacks. and OMG! One day and soooooooooo many people have viewed this**

**Okay Japanese translations:**

**Hai- yes**

**Un-yeah**

**Nande- why**

**Nissan-big brother**

**Matte-wait**

**Demo-but**

**Jashin-sama –Hidan's god the EVIL god**

**Gaki- brat**

**Kiri-I think the Mist and if it's Kirigakure it would be Village hidden in the Mist**

**Ame-rain and if it's Amegakure it would be Village Hidden In The Rain, kay?**

**baka- idiot**

**teme- bastard**

**Thanks to all that reviewed!!**

**yeah and review please! and thanks to the people who put this on their Story Alert!**

**xxbochixx**

**

* * *

_-edit- I again edited this chapter._**


	3. Lost and Found

When it's bold like this it's Zetsu's dark and my beginning and end notes if it's normal like this it's the story or Zetsu's light

Hey! Welcome to chap.3! Read on!

**When it's bold like this it's Zetsu's dark and my beginning and end notes if it's **normal like this** it's the story or Zetsu's light. If it's ****underlined and bold like this** **it's Zetsu's light and dark talking at the same time. If it's**_ italic like this_ **then it's flashbacks or characters thinking if it's**_ italic and underlined like this_** then it's when characters think in flashbacks. That's all!! I won't repeat this!**

_Recap:_

"_Hai, Tobi will do his best!_

"_**Hai"**__ Both light and dark of Zetsu __**replied**_

_Recap end_

With Zetsu:

"-Sigh- Why does it have to be me and the idiot?"

"**Because the leader said so!"**

"Stupid! I knew that but why not HE get the girl himself…"

"**Because he's having 'special time' with Konan"**

"Special time? OH! THAT special time…..pervert"

"**Hey I'm you so you just called yourself a pervert, pervert!"**

"Well, you're more of a pervert then I'M a pervert, you pervert!"

"**WHATEVER!"** (Typing this was weird…..Zetsu's too out of character…isn't he?)

With Tobi:

Tobi was currently whistling to "I Feel So Pretty" while packing.

He abruptly stopped whistling. "Tobi thinks this is going to be so much fun!"

And then whistled again.

Time skip: on the mission

"Zetsu-sempai can Tobi get some ice cream?"

"NO! Tobi we're **on a mission"**

"**How does the girl look like?"**

"Oh! Tobi knows! Tobi knows!"

"**What?"**

"Sakura girl has green eyes and pink hair!"

"**pink-" **Zetsu was cut off by a sight. There was the girl that they were just talking about, unconscious.

"**What the?"**

Tobi went and checked her pulse.

"Tobi says Sakura girl's just unconscious not dead!"

"**We can see that"**

"Perfectly well" Zetsu's light finished.

They picked her up and poofed back to the base.

THE BASE

Tobi and Zetsu went to the Leader's room with no trouble since everybody else was either on a mission or busy.

Zetsu and Tobi knocked on the door; they heard shuffling feet and the sound of things moving. Finally Pein said "Come in". They pushed the door open

"Leader-sama we have found the girl"

"Hm? Oh yeah…right why she unconscious?"

"Tobi and Zetsu-sempai found her like that"

Before the leader was able to speak, Sakura stirred and groaned.

Leader looked at her and sighed.

"Bring her to Sasori's and Deidara's room, they will take care of her"

Zetsu sighed in relief. "Good, I don't have to baby-sit"

Leader snickered "If you did, you'd eat her…"

"**Will I?"** Zetsu said in a mocking tone.

"Yup! Zetsu-sempai will probably eat Sakura!"

"**Do we have to talk to her?"**

"Oh! Tobi wants to talk to Sakura! Tobi wants! Tobi wants!"

"Fine! You can speak to her and **not** speak to her, now OUT! I have business!" Leader said agitated.

"**Yeah, with Konan…."**

"H-huh? N-no! I-I h-have paperwork!"

"**Sure you do"** Zetsu said, light and dark at the same time.

"What does Zetsu-sempai mean? Oh let's go Zetsu-sempai. Bye Konan-san, Leader-sama!"

"Konan's not here!" Leader yelled, obviously frustrated.

"**Sure she isn't"** Zetsu said.

Tobi and Zetsu closed the door and headed off to Deidara's and Sasori's room.

While they were walking, Tobi abruptly said "Zetsu-sempai? Sasori-sempai and Sakura look a little bit alike, is Tobi right?"

"H-huh? Oh…yeah….I guess so"

"Sasori-san! Deidara-sempai! Tobi wants to go in! Tobi and Zetsu-sempai have Sakura!"

They didn't get anything in response, so they pushed the door since it wasn't locked and anybody could open it. (jeez! And they call themselves ninja!) Their jaws dropped at what they saw….

**Not that long I guess….hehe I left it on a cliffy…anyway guess what happens next!! Oh I just had new pups!! Can you review and think of a name for a girl Chihuahua and a boy one? One of my aunt's dogs gave birth 2 months ago…and they gave us the all of the pups!! There are 3 of them; we're giving 1 to my other aunt! And we can't have boy dogs because it might make it's mom pregnant….that can happen so we're giving 2 of them and keeping 1, so now I have 6 dogs!! So put in the review what you want to name the girl!**

**Jaa Ne!**

**Japanese Translation:**

**Eh, I can't find any Japanese that isn't mentioned in other chapters so no Japanese translation….Gomen! Wait that's one!**

**Gomen- sorry**

**That's all **

**BOOMchickaBOOM**


	4. Small Reunion

**So sorry for not updating for such a long time!! But here's chapter 4!!**

**Oh hehe I've been forgetting to do disclaimers!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, DAMN IT! SOMEBODY ELSE DOES! If I did own Naruto, then why would I be writing on this site? if I could just change the storyline? It's common sense dude! :D **

_Recap:_

_Their jaws dropped at what they saw_

_Recap end_

Deidara and Sasori drunk singing I Feel So Pretty madly!! Sake bottles were littered everywhere on the floor.

"Deidara! Sasori! **Shut the hell up!"** They stopped singing almost instantly.

"Wha?" Sasori asked and Deidara glaring at them for interrupting their singing session.

"Tobi wants to tell that Sakura-chan's here already!" Tobi said.

"YAY!" Deidara shouted happily.

Zetsu and Tobi looked at Sasori, there was excitement in his eyes and a happy aura seemed to be emitting from him.

"Tobi has an antidote for alcohol!! (A/N I wish there WAS such thing as an antidote for alcohol!) So that Deidara-sempai and Sasori-san can (Hey! That rhymes! San and can!) think properly!"

"**Get it then!" Zetsu's dark shouted. **

While Tobi and Zetsu were talking, Deidara and Sasori were dancing in glee. Too bad though, Zetsu shouting plus the noise of Deidara and Sasori combined; woke up Sakura.

A soft groan was heard. Tobi acted quick and injected the antidote for alcohol on Sasori's and Deidara's shoulders. The alcohol disappeared and they were their normal selves again……but the alcohol didn't remove the hangover part though.

Deidara and Sasori groaned, feeling as if their heads were splitting open. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, she was met with the face (mask) of Tobi…..she screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!NOOOOOO!! It's that evil pineapple!! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to use you for knocking out that enemy shinobi! but I had too!! Save meeeeeeeeee!!"

She jumped into the nearest person's arms which apparently was Deidara's. There was a scared look in her face. They stared at her weirdly. Sakura blinked dumbly, and then her face became so red you could've mistaken her for a tomato. "Ah, ah! Gomen!"

She then looked at Sasori, then to Deidara, then back to Sasori. She blinked, they stared at her. Her eyes widened.

"Nissan!" Sakura jumped on Sasori.

"Hello imouto" Sasori said hugging her briefly.

Then Sakura looked at Deidara and smiled. "Heya, Dei-kun!" Deidara grinned at her.

"Saku-chan, yeah!" He replied. Sakura bowed in greeting to Tobi and Zetsu, she smiled at them. "And you are?"

"Tobi is Tobi! Zetsu-sempai is Zetsu-sempai!" Tobi replied, bouncing up and down.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Is he always like this?" Sakura asked, pointing to Tobi. Theynodded.

"Oh" Sakura said.

"**I have a question, kunoichi" Zetsu asked**

"Hai? Zetsu-san?" Sakura replied.

"How come you were just unconscious on the ground like that?" Zetsu's light questioned.

"Err…..uh…..none of your business!" Sakura said nervously.

This conversation caught the attention of Deidara and Sasori.

"Sakura….." growled Sasori.

"Uh….yes?" Sakura answered.

"Why were you unconscious?" Deidara said for Sasori.

"YUP! Tobi wants to know too!!" Tobi said, jumping up and down.

Sakura sighed, "Fine, this Grass dude came and injected this…..this kind of liquid thing into me, and well, I guess I fainted….." She said quietly.

"Tobi thinks that might be poison!" Tobi said, nodding his head up and down, trying to sound smart.

"Well, my medic instincts tell me it isn't……." Sakura said frowning.

"**We'll get you examined, just in case" **Zetsu's dark said.

Sakura shrugged. "But first…..what am I doing in….?" She said carefully. (They aren't wearing their cloaks)

"Akatsuki" The men in the room said together.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Why am I here?" She said shocked.

"Tobi remembers! Sakura-chan's here because Leader-sama wants you to be our medic!" Tobi shouted; glad to be able to help.

"Arigatou Tobi-kun" Sakura said, nodding at Tobi.

"Sakura's welcome!" (What's your welcome in Japanese?)

"Hmmmmm" Sakura said, a thoughtful look coming on her face.

Sakura's P.O.V.

'_Hey Inner should I say yes? Or no?"_

'_**Um…it would be fun to be with ni-san, Dei-kun, weasel-kun, sashimi-kun, and Ko-chan, but……we would have to go after Naruto to kill him!' **_(Ko-chan, and sashimi-kun's Konan and Kisame)

'_And Gaara also!'_

'_**Yeah, and him'**_

"I don't know……"

They sighed, I saw Deidara and Sasori wince, Deidara groaned. My medic instincts took over; I stood up and placed two fingers on Deidara's temples, soothing it with my chakra. From what I've seen…..they got a hangover. Deidara relaxed. I placed two fingers with my other hand on Sasori's forehead, Sasori sighed in relief as my cooling chakra entered him. Tobi grinned,……at least that's what I thought he did. "Sakura-chan should really join! Sakura's really good!" I stopped since Deidara and Sasori were fine and because of embarrassment "Thanks Tobi……I guess" I said blushing slightly. Tobi laughed. "Arigatou Sakura" Sasori and Deidara said. "Your welcome, now can I see the others?"

They nodded

**-**

**-**

**-**

**THE END!!! JOKE! FALSE ALARM!!!! :D**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art…..again. Sakura sighed and banged their heads with her fists causing Sasori and Deidara to yelp.

"Why, Sakura-chan, why?" Deidara cried, anime tears falling. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Because you so damn annoying! That's why!" Sakura said, growling.

Sasori glared at her, then he stopped abruptly, a scared look came into his face.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused at why Sasori just suddenly stopped glaring at her.

Just as she did a dark aura was felt behind her. Her eyes widened at what she saw, and then an evil look came on her face. "Konan" Was all she said before Konan beat up Deidara and Sasori.

**Sorry for not updating for so long!! :D hehe I said to somebody that this will be long, but sorry! It's just that this seemed to be the perfect place to end it! hehe Now translation!**

**Japanese Translations:**

**I think there's only two!**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Imouto: little sister**

**Can someone tell me what your welcome in Japanese is! Anyway There'll be DeiSaku action in the next chapter! Oh in later chapters you'll maybe see a flashback about the Grass dude that attacked Sakura, anyways hope you enjoyed this!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Jaa ne!!**

**BOOMchickaBOOM**


	5. Kissing my best friend's sister

**Ah, god, haven't written for a long time! so sorry for the 2 month delay!, see first of all I got chicken pox -DAMN IT!- for 2 weeks, then my laptop broke and I had to wait again for a week to get it fixed, third, the document for this chapter got deleted because of this virus thingy....then I had to go to the hospital because I tripped -coughpushedcough- down the stairs and apparently, suffered a hit to the head knocking me out for at least 2 days.....I'm pretty accident-prone these days! T.T that reminds me, I can't go out of the house because of that....so I can update faster because of this misfortune..... anyways.... CHAPTER 6!!!!**

Sakura sighed as she healed Sasori, Deidara, and Konan. Unfortunately, Deidara used a teeny-tiny bit of his explosive clay on Konan..... imagine this to see it in Sakura's view..... burnt hair, screaming, and a LOT of chaos....

Sakura's P.O.V.

I shivered as I remembered that cruel, cruel, time...._'It won't happen again....since I got his clay'_

"Ne. why does it ALWAYS happen to ME?" I asked, sighing

Deidara grinned at me. "Because,un" he said.

"Because what?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

Deidara shrugged. "Dunno, do you, un?"

My eye twitched. '_Stupid....'_

When they were all healed up, Konan asked me a question. "Soooooo.... you having fun here?" She asked grinning stupidly. **(that kinda sounds wrong..... Konan, stupid? yeah that was wrong....I should probably change that....but I bet I'll forget about that later......)**

I breathed in, and out. '_ 'Kay, be calm, I haven't seen Konan for a while....don't blow it Sakura!'_

_**'Shouldn't I be the one telling you that? Instead of you telling yourself?'**_

_'It doesn't really matter.....'_

_**'Haven't you said that EVERYTHING mattered?'**_

_'Correct, everything matterED, not anymore it does....'_

_**"What? Please don-"**_

Inner Sakura was broken off when Tobi interrupted. "Miss Sakura? Are you okay? You haven't answered Konan-sama's question....."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine....nothing to worry about Tobi!"

Everyone in the room frowned.

"You sure?" Sasori asked concerned.

I glared at him. "Duh, I am!"

Deidara grinned. "If she can talk like that, than she's fine!"

_' Thank God for him being so dense! That was close!'_

_**'Sakura, please stop thinking about THAT incident..... everything still matters....Nissan's here, Deidara's here, and others are still here!'**_

_'I know, let's cut this chat early, I'll talk to you later so they won't notice me staring into space again....'_

_**'Okay....I guess.....'**_

I looked at Konan. "So Ko-chan, to answer you're question....."

"Yes?" She said.

"What do you think? I'll give you a clue, I've been here for less than an hour, what do you think?" I said, rolling my eyes.

Konan grinned. "Nope!"

I rolled my eyes "Congrats, you win a prize!" I said sarcastically.

Konan's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked like an eager child.

The other people in the room slapped their foreheads and dragged it down, groaning.

"Uh, Konan.....I was joking......" I said slowly.

"Oh....I knew that......" She said, just as slowly as I did. Laughing nervously she added, "Really, I did!"

"Uh-huh, sure you did." I said-sarcastically- to her.

"Oh, that's good!" She said all smiles again. (**I have made Konan to OOC.....)**

**'**_I wanna go somewhere for awhile.....'_

**_'Yeah! Me too!'_**

"I'm gonna be wandering around somewhere.....out there....."

"Over the rainbow...." Said Deidara.

Deidara and I looked at each other and burst out laughing**.**

Sasori shook his head at us two,his mouth tugging up at the corners.

"Okay, I'll be going now!" I said taking a step forward, soon after that, I couldn't move anymore..... I found myself paralyzed from head to toe by Sasori's chakra strings.

-

-

-

-

-

**Sasori's being scary....ish....or IS he?**

-

-

-

-

-**Still Sakura's P.O.V.**

"S-sa-a-s-sori?" I said feeling scared. But Sasori laughed, "No, No, you aren't going ANYWHERE.... until you tell me what you'll do when you get lost...."

I immediately relaxed.

'_Oh, that was friggin scary!'_

_**'No doubt! Thought for sure he was going to kill us!**_

_'But nissan wouldn't do that.... would he?'_

_**"If he was ordered by the leader.....then he would have....' (Remember: Sakura doesn't know that Mr.I'm-So-Emo-I-Pierced-Myself [remember him? He's Pein, remember, chap. 2?] is they're leader yet!)**_

"So, what are you gonna do when you're lost?" Sasori asked, looking at his nails. **(That sounds so gay!)**

"Scream, was my brilliant, simple answer." His eye started twitching violently after that stupid statement of mine.

I smirked, I loved annoying him, it was kinda a hobby now, plus it was fun!

'**You bet it is!'**

'Urasai, will you!"

**'Iie!'**

'Tch, have it your way then!'

**'Oh, don't worry, I WILL!'**

I was snapped back to reality when Sasori's cool voice said. "I'm coming with you...."

I groaned, "Fine.....asshole" I said the last part quietly, almost whispering it. I wished he hadn't heard the last part, but somehow....... he did. He glared at me. I smiled back at him innocently.

Deidara abruptly jumped on me. "What the?" Sure, Deidara was 18, but....wasn't that just 3 years older than me? From this position....he looked kinda.....cute.

_'You bet he is! he looks cute in all the other positions too!'_

_'Oh, shut up'_

_**'Hey don't blame me!, you thought it yourself! oh, and yeah?'**_

_'What?'_

_Inner Sakura giggled."Look at your current position!"_

"Huh?" Deidara was currently on top of her. You could feel a deathly aura around Sasori.....

Deidara's P.O.V.

I was now sitting on top of Sakura Akasuna's front, and god, what a front it was.....** (Aw, ick, too perverted.....and I'm a girl, I'm not a guy, or a lesbian....I'm just typing what I want Dei to think.....which is pretty perverted....XD)**

_'Damn, stupid hormones.....'_

I was shocked out at my thinking-to-self stage when Sasori yelled.....

NORMAL P.O.V.

"**DEI-DA-RA! GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER!" **Sasori yelled, obviously fuming.

Deidara looked at Sasori nervously. He squeaked, getting up from his position on top of Sakura, to hid behind her.

Konan backed up, sure, she could beat Sasori with only 4/5 of her strength....but wouldn't YOU run away when a S-class criminal was really really mad? I would, Konan would, and I bet in hell that everyone else would too......

Sasori's P.O.V.

I was really, really, REALLY, pissed off. Nobody jumps on my sister and gets away with it unless Sakura LETS them get away with it....

So as dignified as I could, I asked Sakura, "Sakura, let me see Deidara over there....."

"Nope" She said, smiling. I could see that Deidara relaxed after she said that that.... but he stiffened again when.....

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Say please" I added.

Sasori frowned, meanwhile Deidara was stiffening up because of what I said, his head was shaking vigorously to him, like a silent plea.

"Please" Sasori forced out, his eye twitching again.

I smiled and stepped away from Deidara. He was defenseless, I took away his clay, remember?

Deidara whimpered. Somehow that sound was kinda cute made by him....I almost giggled.

As soon as the whimper came, it left. A smirk came on his face.

I knew that smirk, and Sasori did too. Konan would've known it too if she haven't slipped out of the door a little while back....

Well, let's just say I was suprised to feel his lips pressed against mine. I gasped in surprise, giving him entrance, his tounge slipped in and touched mine, a spark of pleasure zapped through me at that moment. I liked that feeling of his tounge against mine....I didn't know what to do though...so I didn't move one inch of any part of my body, letting him taste my mouth. Because I could also taste him too..... (**Moving on, this is getting to high for T rated already.....)**

Deidara let go of the kiss, disappearing, leaving me and Sasori mouths agape.

I licked my lips....I could still taste him... strangely, it had a spicy cinnamon taste.....

Then the race between Sasori and Deidara began....

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-Well, that's all for now.... wait it out tomorrow for an hour or 4...starting 2 in the afternoon.....in Southeast Asia, not your States time, or European (sp?) time, or whatever time you have there wherever you live! I may update either tomorrow, or Sunday. How was this? I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for not updating for over 2 months! Thank you to the following people:**

**_Usagi No Hana- I updated the day you reviewed for the previous chapter! XD thanks! for telling me your welcome in Japanese!_**

**_Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha- There was Sasosaku sibling love? didn't know that! XD awesome!_**

**_Freaked Out Angel- -blushes- thank you! :D_**

_DojomistressAmbyChan- ah, okay! thank you!!_

_akatsuki- hehe thanks!, I've updated.....after a long time....sorry!_

_AlaskenWildflower- I'm bright red! thank you!_

**Hey! 6 reviews this time!!! :D yay, your awesome! I'm missing some people here..... Usagi no Hana's still here.... (YAY FOR YOU!), and Freaked Out Angel too(Cheers!!)..... except....where's shadow miko?!? T.T he/she abandoned me here.....NOOOO!!!! oh well T.T, I'll live with you -Usagi No Hana & Freaked Out Angel- two! you're both awesome! here, you get cookies! :D and a chubbby bunny!  
**

** _____________  
** (_______________) - guess what this is! XD winner gets her own made up character for Chap. 10! so guesses are available until I've done chap when you win though, you have to put personality, appearance, gender, favorite things, blah blah blah. but put those in chap.9


	6. Pizza & Apologies

**Okay, here's chapter 7 like I promised!!! Keep on guessing for the box thingy!!!!**

* * *

I just learned how to do that line thingy! XD

* * *

Konan was waiting for me outside, apparently, she saw everything.

"Let's go the kitchen and eat! I'm starving!" Konan had said.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Me and Konan were heading to the kitchen really hungry.

'I_ wonder what happened to Deidara and nissan....I hope nissan didn't kill him!'_

_**'Nii-kun can't kill Dei! Aren't they best friends or something?'**_

_'Oh....yeah, forgot about that.... that's good!'_

_**'Yeah, I know!'**_

My mind drifted off to Deidara, where Sasori was, Deidara, what the food was, what happened to Deidara, the KISS, Deidara, oh, did I say Deidara? after that.

Konan just had to ask me, "So Raku, do you like Deidara?"** (Raku isn't a spelling mistake, it's supposed to be Raku, not Saku, i wanted to be creative......you'll see why it's Raku in a while....)**

"H-huh?" I said, shocked from her calling me my old nickname.....Raku....A flashback flashed in my head from when I was young....

_-Flashback- I still love doing this!_

_"Ko-chan! Your here! I've missed you!" A petite, pink-haired, 7 year old said, jumping into said Ko-chan._

_Konan smiled, her and Sakura have gone close as the years passed. _

_"I've missed you too, Raku, how long has it been? 2 weeks?" Konan asked, carrying the pink-haired girl to her room._

_"Yup!" Sakura nodded, playing with the strings on Konan's blue, origami-decorated jacket._

_"Is Sasori-san here?" Konan asked as they entered Sakura's room._

_Sakura shook her head. "He's out, he said that he has to get some more wood for his puppets"_

_Konan nodded. "I see"_

_"Raku, you remember how you got Raku as a nickname?" Konan asked, looking at Sakura, a smile at her face._

_Sakura nodded eagerly. "Yeah, because nissan accidentally called me Raku instead of Saku, and it stuck!" She said, giggling._

_"It's kinda easy to do that, because right Sa-ku-ra's your name?" Konan said._

_"Yeah," Sakura said, trying to raise an eyebrow._

_"See the last syllable; Ra with the middle syllable; Ku, makes Ra-Ku!" Konan said with a smile._

_Her face brightened in recognition, "Oh!, I get it!"_

_Konan grinned._

_-Flashback end-_

"Hello, Raku? you're spacing out on me again!" Konan said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Wha? Oh, sorry, Ko" I said, shaking my head back and forth to clear the flashback, and to focus on the present.

"Repeat what I last said" Konan said slowly.

"Uh.... so Raku, do you like Deidara?" I said slowly.

"WRONG! That was the 3rd to the last I've said! the last thing I said was, repeat what I last said!" Konan said, laughing.

I glared at her, "Not funny, corny really." I said.

Konan grinned, "I know, and so are you!"

I pouted, "That's so mean!"

"Thanks" Konan said, with a scary smile on her face.

"So anyways, do you like _like_ Deidara?" Konan continued.

"I don't know Konan.... I see him as a friend....but after... you know...I've been feeling weird when I think about him....." I said, looking down.

"Sakura, you totally like him! I can see it!! The frisson!" Konan said, looking as if she was bouncing up and down.

"I don't know Kona-"

I was hit by a wonderful smell of pizza, cutting me off. I gasped and licked my lips. **(It's crazy, after I wrote those 2 sentences, the pizza we'd ordered came!kinda scary actually! )**

"Smells delicious, right?" Konan asked, grinning wide.

I nodded my head hungrily. Konan grinned at me.

Konan's P.O.V.

'_She'll probably forget about Deidara.... heh, I wonder what will happen between them.... probably awkward....'_

I put my hand on the doorknob and pushed it open. The regular screaming and curses filled the air.

"Save Tobi Konan-san!!! Kisame's mad at Tobi again!!!" A masked face ran at me, screaming his head off.

Before I was able to do anything to Tobi, Sakura punched Tobi to the other door where Itachi just came in. Itachi's face registered shock for awhile, then annoyance.

He stepped sideways to avoid the blow, glaring at Tobi. Tobi hit the wall on the other side of the door, bawling.

Me and Sakura sighed, stepping to the table, just as we did, Deidara burst in. Looking frantic, he dived behind the table.

Deidara's P.O.V.

I burst in scared for my life as Sasori was chasing me. I didn't see Sakura and Konan staring at me as if I came back from the dead. Which probably would've happened if I hadn't run in here.....

I jumped behind the nearest table, just as Sasori threw the door open..... literally. As in, there was no more door in the door frame.... it was currently on the floor.... haviing just missed Kisame by inches.

I was interrupted in my thoughts when Sasori said, voice full of venom,

"**_Where is he?_"**

**I gulped, hoping they wouldn't tell him I was here.**

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

**I burst in the door absolutely blinded with rage. '_How dare he kiss imouto... he WILL pay!'_**

I managed to hiss out, "Where is he?" They looked at me.

"He who?" Kisame asked.

I glared at him, "Deidara" was my simple answer.

"Deidara-sempai is under the table!" Tobi said, not getting it.

"Is Sasori-san and Deidara-sempai playing hide and seek? If they are, Tobi's sorry for giving out where Deidara-sempai is!" Tobi added.

"You can call it that" I said, inwardly shaking my head. '_Thank god for him being so dense....' _I thought

I got my chakra strings to lift the table.

Deidara was there, crouching, eyes wide in fear.

He gulped, I smirked.

I went a step forward when I heard a sigh. "Give him a chance, you know how he is" The same voice added.

I turned around to find Sakura was the one who said that.

I gritted my teeth, "Fine" I forced out. She grinned.

"Let's eat" She said grinning cheerfully.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Sasori sighed and started grumbling.

"What are you waiting for?" Konan asked.

"Eat" She added. The room went into it's usual frenzy of noise and chaos.

I got a slice of pepperoni pizza. I licked my lips as I ate it.

"Delicious! Where'd you buy it? It's quite good!" I asked.

"Tobi ordered it from Shakey's!" Tobi said cheerfully. **(XD)**

* * *

'_Great! You just had to get lost! Did you?'_

_'Well, sorry! I've been here for less than a day! You think I now the way?'_

_**'Well, you could have said yes when Kisame offered to help you!'**_

_'.....Don't rub it in, Inner'_

_**'Hey, remember before when Sasori asked what we'd do if we get lost?'**_

_'Yeah.....'_

_-Flasback-_

_"No, No, you aren't going ANYWHERE.... until you tell me what'll you do when you get lost...."_

_Sakura immediately relaxed_

(Okay, I'll skip the inner consversation!)

"So what are you gonna do when you're lost?" Sasori asked, looking at his nails.

"Scream, is my brilliant, simple answer." His eye started twitching violently after that stupid statement of mine.

-Flasback end-

_'But Inner.....do you think we should?'_

_'**YUP!' **an overly energetic voice answered._

_'...You know, you sounded a LOT like Deidara!'_

_'**...are you comparing me to that gay-ass blonde?'**_

_**'**What the hell?! Dei-kun's not gay!'_

_'**Ah-ha! Already defensive about him, I see!'**_

_'I'm not defensive! It's the truth!' _

_**'Let's stop the argument....and SCREAM!!!!'**_

I grumbled inwardly.

_'What if they think I was attacked?'_

_'**...Their fault.'**_

_'Inner' _I said warningly.

She gulped. **'Hai, Sakura-sama'**

Sakura came to a door with the Mangekyou (sp?) and a fish on it.

Sakura's P.O.V.

_'Let's try this door....maybe it's weasel-kun's room....'_

I put my hand on the doorknob.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice behind me said, sounding amused.

I turned around shocked. "W-what the?" When I turned, I saw none other than Itachi himself.

"Er....uh....hehe...." I said, not finding anything to say.

Nervously, I said " Um...hi?" Adding a fidget to that sentence.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at my antics. "Hello" He said, smirking.

"Sooooo, weasel, can you help me?" I said, nervous.

He sighed, "Please don't call me that, come with me, I'll bring you to Deidara and Sasori's room. He said.

I grinned at him and nodded. "Sure..... weasel-kun" I said.

His eye twitched, but said nothing and started walking. We reached a door after a few minutes. The door had a scorpion and a bird engraved on it.

"So,the sign say who lives there?" I guessed.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Duh, what do you think"

My eye twitched before I was able to say anything, he left with a 'poof' and was gone.

I shrugged, knocked on the door and heard no answer. I pushed the door open, hoping it was safe to do so.

When I entered, I raised an eyebrow at the scene. Deidara and Sasori were sitting on opposite sides of the room facing the wall, glaring at it, arms crossed....It was pretty childish actually....

I coughed, they faced me at the same time.

"What?" They said together. I almost bust out laughing! They were doing all the same things! Even their position was the same. They were both sitting cross-legged with their hands on the floor.

"Where will I sleep?" I was finally able to ask. Silence greeted my answer.

"'Cuz I'm not sleeping on the floor **or** either of you" I continued.

They shrugged, "Dunno" They answered AGAIN at the same time.

I sighed, "Well,you better figure out that problem!" I said.

"Imouto, it's 1:00 in the afternoon, we have more than a few hours." Sasori said.

"Hai, I know nissan, I'm just saying" I said while nodding. Sasori nodded back to me.

"Hey, Raku-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked, looking at me.

"Nani?" I answered, switching my gaze from Sasori to Deidara.

"Gomen, for.... you know, awhile ago...." He mumbled, just low enough for me and Sasori to hear.

I was shocked, Deidara didn't normally say sorry!

"I-it's okay" I said, smiling softly.

He grinned, "Arigatou" He said, happy.

I shook my head at him, a smile coming into my lips.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Sasori roll his eyes.

* * *

**So was that long enough for you people? It was for me! I think this is the longest I've ever done! cheers for me! Now again guess what this is!:**

** ______________  
(______________) Once again, winner gets her own character! last chance to win is Chap. 8!!!**

**I've changed my penname already! It is now xxbochiboxx Love you guys! Wait for a week for Chap.8! **

**Ciao!**

**-boom (even if my penname's changed, I'll still call myself boom!)**


	7. Glowing white thing in the base!

** Please read below!**

**Guys! I need an OC! It's vital for my evil plans for Sakura to meet Pein! If I don't have an OC.... I'll have to delete Chap.10! and I'll have to find another way in where Sakura meets Pein! T.T Come on! Guess for the box thing! This chapter's the last time you can guess! Chap. 9's only for the winner to put description of her character! please! I'm desperate! I NEED an OC! please, for me!**

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

I awoke to sunlight on my face....it was sometime near the afternoon already....

'_Damn, it's morning....'_

**'Well, at least the sleeping problems are over.....'**

Yes, the sleeping problems were over, and solved.

They decide she'd sleep in the same room as Konan.

'_Good thing we didn't sleep with the ____**guys**'_

_'Yup!'_

_'Most guys these days are grown men, and they have.....certain needs...'_

**'Yup! Most men these days are hormone-driven'**

_'So true, let's go!'_

**'Hai!'**

I paused.

"Aren't we supposed to take a bath first?" I said aloud, sweatdropping.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

I stepped into the shower after taking my clothes off. I let the warm water unknot the muscles in my back.

I sighed, it just felt so good!. My tummy started to grumble, sounding like someone who was deprived of food....except that was me....I blushed, even if I knew no one heard that.

I finished taking bath as quickly as possible after that, I was hungry, who could blame me?

I stepped out of the shower, drying myself with a towel I found hanging on a hanger on this thin piece of metal attached to the wall.

I started to put on some clothes Konan put out for me.

Somebody knocked on the door just before I started to put on my last piece of clothing....my shirt.

"Wait!" I yelled.

I quickly put on my shirt. After I did that I said to whoever was behind that door, "Come in!"

Sasori came in, "Don't just leave the door open like that...it's a good thing we Akatsuki like to knock.... we like our privacy" He said.

After he said that he continued with a grim tone, "You know you have to make a choice."

'H-huh? What do you mean nissan?" I said confused,

_'Choice for what?' _ I thought.

**'I don't know! Don't ask me!'**

_'But I am me....'_

**'....'**

"Sakura, listen to me! You're spacing out! If you keep doing that, you can die in battle!" Sasori said, shaking my shoulders hard.

I bit my lip as I looked at him, he looked a tiny bit desperate....it was heart breaking to look at.... I hardly saw him like that...

"What I said was, a choice whether you're going Akatsuki or not!" He said looking at me, desperate.

I bit my lip, unsure of what to answer, I finally decided to say, "Do I have to?" real quiet.....

I couldn't decide.....my best friends, the place I grew up in or...... my brother, the one who I looked for, after all these years of looking for him, and finally finding him, I couldn't bear to lose him again! and there was also all the people who cared for me in hard times!

If I said yes......I'll be betraying my village.....my home.....and my friends.....but if I say no.....I'll hurt nissan's feelings!.....and Dei-kun's......and Konan...... Itachi......Kisame! all of them! I can't do that to them! Cause....I'd also be betraying friends if I say no..... but I can't do that to Tsunade-shishou! and Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Kakashi-sensei! There's too much to mention! **(That was a lot! I tried to do 2 for every team!)**

Sasori interrupted my train of thoughts when he said, "If you don't say yes..... we aren't bringing you back to Konoha...... probably keep you here until you say yes or...... we kill you"

I gulped, I saw how nissan he hesitated at the 'w_'_e kill you' part. I don't blame him, I wasn't too enthusiastic about that part either!

"But" Sasori continued, "I wouldn't go with the last part..... neither will Leader-sama, probably you'd be kept here until you say yes......" He looked at me, I could see relief in his eyes when he mentioned that.....well, I was too.

"I know it's hard for you to choose, but think..... who took care of you and raised you when kaasan and tousan **(mother and father I think) **died? Me and Konan. Who helped you raise your self-confidence when you ran out of the village because of your classmates' constant teasing?Me and Kisame. Who helped train you? Me and Itachi. Who protected you and became friends with you when you first met while others didn't even notice you or care? Deidara. Who-"

He was about to say one more thing before he stopped.

_'Who's the other who?'_

**'Maybe he just made a mistake' (Wrong inner, who is Pein! XD)**

_'.....possible......'_

A set of flashback appeared to me when he said the things that he, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara did for me when I was younger....I focused on the one with Deidara....it was a bittersweet memory....

_-Flashback- _

_Sakura whimpered as one of the older kids from Sand, about 14 years, threw a rock at her and laughed when she failed to dodge it. _

_"S-stop it, p-please!" Sakura stuttered, it really hurt..... deep gashes were on her arms and legs, the affects of her trying to shield herself with them._

_The boy smirked, "No way! Your way too much fun, helpless, and small! The perfect combination!" He said laughing sadistically._

_There were a lot of people at this time, going on about their business, ignoring the two._

_ "Your sick!" Sakura yelled, disgusted, even at the age of 7, she understood._

_Just as the boy was about to throw another rock at her because of that comment, a blonde boy kicked him in the side, taking his place in front of Sakura._

_He looked about 10 years old, 3 years older than her. _

_Her blond saviour glared at the 14 year old, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you stupid bully!" He yelled angrily._

_The one who attacked her was obviously unconscious. Couldn't the blond see that?!_

_Obviously, he didn't, the only time he did was when he went over to the attacker and inspected him, he sweatdropped, finding out the guy was unconscious. _

_"Oh.....he's out cold...." He muttered, he turned to Sakura. _

_"Hey, Sakura, how you doing?"He said, a laughing tone in his voice, as if that statement was a joke._

_Sakura blinked, "How do you know my name? and who are you?" She said, confused._

_The boy blinked, surprised, "That's your name? I just said that cause you hair's pink and Cherry Blossom's are pink too......" He said, shaking his head, amused._

_Sakura stared at him. "O----kay......that's weird....normally people call me Pink, or Pinky, when they first meet me......" She said slowy._

_The guy blinked again, "Do you WANT me to call you that?" he said._

_Sakura shook her head, "Sakura's fine" she said._

_"By the way, name's Deidara, you can call me Dei." the guy named Deidara said._

_Sakura nodded, "Thanks" _

_Deidara grinned, "So Sakura, are we friends?" He said, stretching his hand out, an offer for her to take it so she could stand up._

_Sakura too it and grinned up at him, she only reached his shoulder...... and looked him in the eyes, _

_"I guess this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Dei-kun"_

_-flashback end- _

Sasori looked at her after she finished her trance like state.

"Are you done? You took 5 minutes....." He said softly.

I nodded.

"A reminder," He said glancing at me one last time before he faced the door. "Breakfast is ready" Oh so, casually, like he hasn't just said what a lot of members of an S-class criminal organization helped me to be who I am right now and had a minor emotional breakdown..... with that last sentence, he left.

I stood there, shocked.

_'He's right....'_

**'He's right about dinner being ready? 'Cuz I smell waffles and pancakes!'**

_'NO! stupid inner..... that some Akatsuki helped me be who I am right know!'_

**'.....You mean crazy? Didn't think Itachi would do that to us......'**

_'Um......I was already crazy since the beginning......'_

**'Good point! Come on! I want the wonderful syrupy goodness of PANCAKES!!!' **

_'Whatever' _I thought, ending our conversation, as I stepped outside the door, I stopped. It took a while for a thought to come to my head for the current situation I was in....

_Processing_

_Initializing_

_LOADING....._

_LOADING...._

_DONE! Thought process complete, and perfect! you may now think!_

"**WHERE THE HELL IS THE KITCHEN?! SA-SO-RI!!! YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" ** I yelled, loud enough for someone to wake up from the dead...

**'Forget about him..... just follow the SMELL!!!!' **Inner said....or thought...... I don't know!

I shrugged, '_I'll try' _

I sniffed and followed the yummy aroma....somehow, I ended up in the kitchen.

_'Woah! didn't know THAT would work....' _I thought, surprised.

A pile of three pancakes and two waffles were on a plate....on a table...where else would it be on!

Tobi entered the room and said, well more like yelled, "That's for you, Sakura-chan!"

I nodded at him, "Arigatou, Tobi-san" I said.

"Sakura's welcome!" (**I was supposed to use Japanese.....but what's welcome only? not including the your?)**

Then Tobi skipped somewhere else, randomly.

Inner Sakura's mouth was already watering, **'Come on! Eat it already, for God's sake! EAT IT!!!!' **She yelled, jumping around her room in my mind.

'_Gladly'_ I thought, before I scarfed down into the pancakes, putting syrup ever so often.

I finished in 20 minutes and 3 seconds flat.....kinda fast for 3 pancakes and 2 waffles.

'**DELICIOUS! Wonder who cooked it!'** Inner Sakura said, sitting down in a imaginary chair, stomach full.

_'Yup! VERY delicious!....let's ask who made it!' _ A voice interrupted my thougths,

"If you're wondering who made it....I did" I turned around to see Itachi, there he was, smirking.

"REALLY?!?!" I asked. He nodded, I squealed,

"Oh. My. God! It was delicious! I didn't know that THE Uchiha Itachi could make pancakes so WELL!!!!" I said, giggling. I stopped mid-giggle.

"Wait, that was a little too bit fangirl-ish....." I said. Itachi snickered.

"Very....but thanks for the compliment on my 'delicious' pancakes" He said, replying.

"NO!!! Weasel-kun! It really IS delicious! Where did you learn how to make pancakes like that!" I said, whining at the first part.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "I just do....it's natural, I guess it runs in the family..." He said.

I tried to imagine Sasuke cooking.....I almost died of laughter!

Itachi's P.O.V.

_'She really likes it, huh?'_

**'You bet she does!'**

_'.....I thought I got rid of you.....'_

**'Woah, dude, no one can get rid of me! I'm too awesome!'**

I was pulled out of my inner argument by Sakura's constant poking.

"Hey! Can we watch a movie! I'm really bored!" Sakura said.

I blinked, shocked of the blunt request. "Eh?" I was confused too.....

Sakura growled at me.

**'Dude! you made tiger mad!'**

Sakura interrupted my reply when she said, "You know, movies, those things you can watch in cinemas? sometimes you can get them in DVD, where you watch people acting? or those animated movie types? While saying this, she was waving her arms for emphasis.

"Oh? what kind of movie do you want to watch?" I said, smirking.

Sakura giggled, "Wanna watch _The Ring_?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

She looked at me, "I was born sure!"

Normal P.O.V.

Itachi shrugged, "Which? 1 or 2?"

Sakura's eyes twinkled, "Both!"

Itachi looked at her, curiosity in his eyes. "You sure?" He said.

"Hai!" Sakura said, determined.

Itachi nodded at her. "Come with me"

Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically.

Itachi lead them to twisting halls and through a LOT of doors....., finally they ended up in a cinema-like place, red and black couches or sofas with plushies , pillows, popcorn and soda.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Ohmygosh!" She said hurriedly, her words mixing in awe.

Itachi smirked. "Yup, great isn't it?"

"Nope!" Sakura said, giggling. Itachi frowned, insulted.

"It's AWESOME!" Sakura said, laughing.

Itachi shook his head at her. "Sit" He said simply.

Sakura blinked, surprised at the blunt comment. "Oh!..... okay! I guess....." Sakura said, plopping down on one of the couches.

Itachi headed for a door marked 'CDs' in big, bold, fancy lettering.

"Hey! Where you going?" Sakura said, not wanting to be alone.

Itachi rolled his eyes at her. "To get _The Ring_, duh" He said in a bored manner.

"Oh..." Sakura said, nodding her head in understanding.

* * *

They watched the movie with cheese popcorn, soda, pillows.

Itachi's P.O.V.

'_It's actually.....comfortable.....except for the fact that my blood circulation is stopping....' _I thought.

Sakura just had to squeeze tighter as the supposed 'dead' girl came out of the well.

Then to emphasize the squeezing.....Sakura screamed......mind you, it was LOUD! **(I can't describe the movie....it's been two years actually, on Halloween....I was like, 14?)**

"Sakura....." I said, she looked at me, tearing her eyes away from the show.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Stop squeezing my arm.... I need it, you know?" I said, sighing.

Her eyes widened. "Oh! So sorry, Itachi-kun!"

**After the show.....**

Sakura's face was buried on Itachi's shoulder, really scared she was.....then the power went off.....of course, just after watching a horror movie, Sakura screamed; latching onto Itachi, scared out of her wits.

Itachi, still recovering from the light going off, was surprised to seed Sakura hugging him in the front, her face buried on his chest, almost straddling him.

A small hint of pink appeared on Itachi's face. It disappeared as quickly as it came as Itachi composed himself.

Itachi's P.O.V.

_'_**Holy macaroni! She's HOT!'**

_'.....shut up.....'_

**'Hey! You can't deny it!!'**

_'Well....maybe she IS.... but you know fully well that her and Deidara have a thing for each other......'_

**'-sigh- If that's, how you'll be.....then FINE!' **My inner self said, annoyed..

I growled inwardly, cut off when Sakura gasped.

We were standing up for i've put her up while having that inner consversation.

"I-itachi-kun.... w-w-what's t-that?" Sakura said, eyes wide.

I turned to look where she was looking at that made her so scared.

There, I saw.... a white glowing thing, it looked as if it was being suspended by....a string.

As funny as it sounded..... it really wasn't.....

When I saw it, I stopped cold.

The temperature was dropping.....fast. If it kept on dropping at the same rate.....

Me and Sakura would die from the coldness....we'd freeze.

One of the bad things about this was.... the rest of the Akatsuki we're on a mission..... Pein and Konan were in Ame, they had business there, they said.

So basically, him and Sakura we're all alone in the base.....for a day....who knows what can happen in a time like that!

They could be dead by the time the rest of the Akatsuki came back....

"Oh shit....." I suddenly stopped when it moved, just a quiver.....but could that mean it was preparing to attack?

Sakura was right for once......what WAS that.....

* * *

**Okay, everyone, how was THAT! That is my LONGEST so far, over 3000 words!:D I'm so proud of myself!**

**Don't think i forgot about the box thing.....**

** _______________  
(_______________) Really, I NEED an OC..... I have to change, like the whole storyline if i don't have one!**

**So please! just try everyone!, guess!!!! :( Come on! **

**I so almost made this Itasaku! But I decided on Deisaku..... with Itasaku every now and then....it will just be few though,....or not....**

**Ugh, I'm so mad! in a softball game, I was 1st base and when this..... bitch hit, it was foul, so when she ran to moi's base, i said**

**"Ohhhhh, FOULLLLLLLL, nice try kid!" then she said......**

**"Loser, not true you wrench"..... T.T Damn her to hell!**

**then I said...**

**"I know YOU are, but what am I?" I know, childish.....don't blame me! I'm just 16!.....and gods!, SHE was 15!**

**then I said when the umpire said it was a foul, "I told you so!" **

**then my coach got mad..... she didn't know what the bitch said to me....-sigh- that what happens when you try to distract the batters and the pitcher by saying things like:sexy batter, nice shoes!, look it's a friggin moon at 3:07 in the afternoon!! (really, there was......), sexy pitcher, watch the moon.....you may see a cow, I like your helmet! It's so....red and shiny!, I love your uniform!, where'd you get it! (And they're all wearing the same jersey!), OMG! It's a giant bee!, Look at the clouds!, it's so.....white......, look behind you! the sky/tree is falling!**

**that was a glimpse of my life......**

**I so need an OC!!! :) please? just guess.....for me! **

**I'll give you guys a hint.....it's a land form! If you come close.....I'll use a part of your penname for a pet......for the OC....**

**-bochi**


	8. Ghosts are real!

**Well, yay!!!I'm BACK, baby! XD**

**Congrats to:**

**KakashiKun5665! for getting her OC! and her OC will appear next chapter!!! Awesome pic! XD Because of your description, I got an idea!!! :D**

**Authoress of Heartbreak: More OCs!! Awesome, I got a way to make her and the Akatsuki meet!**

**kunoichixakura!! for getting her pet, I've seen it! hehe, it's nice! wow though, dress-up!**

* * *

Sakura was shaking really bad when that white glowing thing started to move toward her and Itachi.

Itachi was shaking too, but not too much, he still had his pride!

Itachi's P.O.V.

Sakura jumped behind me, a slight whimper escaping her.

Although she was scared...... she was actually PEEKING at the white thing every now and then.

Come to think of it, the white thing was moving slowly......very slowly.

What did it think it was? a celebrity? or was it bay walking?

Suddenly, the white thing.....just disappeared. All together! It was like it wasn't even there!

Both of us had relaxed after that, but we quickly stiffened when the power didn't go on and it was still cold.....it was deathly quiet too.....too quiet.

Like, everything stopped....

We heard a screech from behind, an angry one.

We turned around, quick and fast.....just to see a pale beautiful face in front of ours.

There was blood on her face and her hair. She was wearing a ninja outfit.....and it was torn, you could see a Sound headband on her forehead.....where the base they were in was located....

She hissed at Itachi when she saw him.

"Who are you?"Sakura whispered, summoning up her courage.

The ghost sighed, a sound so low they hardly heard it.

"I'm Carmen, or I WAS, before....." She didn't continue as she trailed off and screamed, it was heart-wrenching......it was like she was mad...very mad.

After she said that, it became even colder than it was before.....ice started to appear on the ceiling. That's how drastic the temperature was....

Normal P.O.V.

Itachi frowned, '_Before what?' _he thought, shivering slightly at the coldness. He picked up his cloak since it was heated....Thank Pein for installing that jutsu!

Sakura decided to voice out his thoughts.....

"Before what, Carmen?" Sakura said, softly.

Carmen glared at her.

"Before everyone started coming here! This place was fucking mine before this bastard with a lot of piercings on his fucking face came! Oh yeah, there was this blue-haired bitch with an origami flower on her head too! They came here and actually KILLED me!" Carmen yelled.

Sakura's P.O.V.

_'Ko-chan...killed this girl?'_

**'Sakura, the guy with the piercings.....I think we know him.....you don't think this is Mr-I-don't-know-my-last-name-cuz-I'm-so-emo do you?'**

I inwardly shook my head.

'_Can't be Kuran....' **(Kuran- iNner saKURA)**_

**'Why the hell not? Every thing's possible!'**

_'Maybe, maybe not!'_

Carmen took me out of my thoughts when she suddenly yelled at Itachi.

Itachi's POV

"You! You were one of them who came with the original two!" Carmen yelled ta me.

I blinked.

_'Okay......I don't remember killing her....but I don't remember everyone I've killed either......'_

**'Don't be so mean, Ime!' **I winced as my inner self used THAT nickname.....so annoying, god, why did Deidara have to make that up?

_'How the hell was that 'mean'?'_

My inner self was quiet at first, then he said quietly.

**'....It was rude.....'**

I didn't want to hurt him in a way, he was my constant companion.....but somehow, the mean part got the better of me.

_'And your point is?'_

**'....Your hopeless.....' **Inner said, sighing.

I was interrupted when I felt a cold slap hit me on the cheek.

I shivered, it felt.....cold.....and lifeless......it did hurt though......

"That's what you get! You stupid, cocky, bastard!" Carmen yelled, obviously upset.

"What did I do?!" I hissed

She glared at me. "For helping to kill me, AND not listening to me!"

I glared at her.....and she glared back at me......

Then suddenly, Carmen disappeared.

Me and Sakura suddenly froze.

Unexpectedly, Sakura gasped and dropped to the ground, eyes wide.

Her face started to turn a sickening purple as she started chocking.

Red finger marks appeared on her neck, like an invisible hand was suffocating her.

"I-itachi! I-i ca-can't bre-breathe!" Sakura yelled, gripping her neck in a frenzy.

My eyes widened, what was happening to her? Her face started to turn blue.

Was this being caused by Carmen?

I tried to pull at the invisible hand on her neck, but my hands passed through air.

I desperately searched for a way to help Sakura, eyes darting madly.

Maybe....maybe the sharingan.....could help!

I activated my bloodline, eyes turing red.

I found that I still couldn't do anything to help her, but, I could see Carmen now!

Her pale hands gripping Sakura's almost as pale neck.

I was a foot away from the both of them, having stepped back when I realized I couldn't do anything physically.

Just when I was about to give up, the door slammed open and there stood Pein and Konan with all their S-rank glory.

Their eyes widened when they saw the scene, specially Pein's.

His Rinnegan (**that correct?) **was already activated so I guessed that he could see Carmen.

"Stop it" He hissed when he realized that he couldn't attack Carmen without hitting Sakura, in the process, hurting her.

His voice was so full with authority that it even made ME shiver.

I saw Carmen hesitating.

"**Now"** Pein hissed, his voice becoming darker.

Immediately, Carmen let go of Sakura, allowing Sakura to let the air into her lungs, face turning back into it's original color slowly.

The angry red fingermark bruises stood out from her white neck.

But Carmen was still her, glaring at Pein.

If you looked closely, you could see Pein narrow his eyes at her, a glare with it.

"You" Carmen hissed, directing it this time to Pein and Konan.

Konan smirked at her, "Yes?" She said innocently.

"You bitch! You fucking killed me!" Carmen yelled.

Konan's smirk turned into a frown when she heard that.

"I know I did, don't remind me girlie." Konan growled out to her.

It was when I noticed, Sakure looked like she was in a trance, her eyes were hooded, staring blankly out in space.

Sakura's P.O.V.

_'Is...is that PEIN?!'_

**'Yup! I told you it's him!'**

_'I feel sick..' _I thought, just as I vomited_._

It was when the other people in the room noticed me.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Konan said, her baby-sitting instincts taking over.

I was able to nod my head weakly at her.

My surroundings started to fade in and out, blinking out of sight before reappearing.

Quick flashes of a girl that appeared familiar came into my head.

She had a wolf with wings with her....It seemed like memories...I couldn't place who she was, though.....but she looked a lot like Deidara....and why does it seem like I knew her before?!

Pein shook me, forcing me to focus in the real world.

"Sak, snap out of it! You okay?" He asked.

"Kinda...." I whispered while nodding.

"Why do I always find you when you're being attacked?!" He said,an aggravated tone in his voice.

I giggled softly.

He picked me up, supporting me as he carried me bridal-style.

I noticed that Carmen was gone.

"W-where's Carmen?" I asked quietly, fear evident in my tone.

"She's gone" He murmured softly to me, noticing the fear.

"You don't have to worry anymore, you're safe, she won't come back, we promise. Konan, Itachi and I got rid of her..." Pein whispered, continuing his sentence.

I nodded relieved, I felt safe, I believed him.

If anything happened to me, they'd always help me.

They always did and they always would.

"Thanks" I whispered, loud enough for only Pein to hear.

He nodded, a small smile on his face that only I could see.

"You're welcome" He said, smirking.

I thought back to the girl I'd seen when I was feeling sick....was she real? or was it all just a dream? More importantly.....I thought as I neared the world of unconsciousness.

Who WAS she?

* * *

**Okay, real sorry...but I can't post the two chapters up....... I have a problem with school....my grades are dipping....... I'll try sometime in Feb.?  
**


	9. Karma

**Hey peeps, it's so sad....I'm allergic to cheetos! XD **

**But I know I'm not allergic to cheese...... my sister's going to test me to see what ingredient I'm allergic too.....it makes me fell like a lab rat.....XD**

**And see the author's note at the bottom!**

* * *

Sakura's POV

As I woke up from LaLa land, I heard whispers....

"When is she going to wake up?" I heard Deidara say, a worried tone in his voice,

"Tobi thinks her chakra is getting stronger!!" Tobi yelled.

Everyone became quiet as my eyes opened, squinting from the bright light.

"Sakura?" I heard Sasori say softly at my side.

A mischievous thought came to my head.

**'You're not going to.....?' **Inner said, surprised.

_'Yup' _I said inwardly, smirking.

"W-who are you?" I said purposely stuttering, trying to fool him with the too-innocent-look.

Sasori's eyes widened with the rest of the Akatsuki's. Before he could suffer a mental breakdown, I yelled "Joke! God, nii-kun! Can't you take a joke?!"

I started giggling hysterically, the others shook their head at me disapprovingly. Sasori's eye twitched as he growled.

"Don't scare me, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" He said, glaring at me.

I giggled again. "Sorry nissan!"

"So, you okay?" Itachi said, an amused look on his face.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully. "How about you 'Tachi?" I said, asking the question back.

He smirked at me, nodding his head slightly.

I heard Deidara mumble a "I left for a day and this is what happens to you....un....if Pein hadn't been there, yeah....."

I rolled my eyes at Deidara. "I can hear you Dei-kun...."

NORMAL POV

Itachi suddenly said out of the blue to a quiet Pein and Konan. "Why did you come back early? I thought you'd be gone for at least a week......"

Konan shrugged, "Business was easier done than said, I guess" She said. **(That sounds wrong.....)**

Pein added to the sentence by saying. "They didn't have that much security like we thought they would..."

The whole Akatsuki nodded. Sakura looked at them confused. "Did I miss something? What business?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow.

Pein grinned uncharacteristically, "Money, we've been broke." **(uncharacteristically is SUCH a long word! I was typing real slow since I couldn't spell uncharacteristically fast! XD)**

Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean you stole money?" She asked, her voice trembling.

They looked at her surprised, with varying degrees of hurt in their eyes and faces....Deidara's the most visible and Itachi and Pein the least visible.

"No...." Konan whispered.

"Someone owed us money.... but he didn't pay us back....so we got it......" Deidara, said, looking at the floor, abandoning his usual 'yeah's and 'un's out of hurt. The whole Akatsuki nodded.

"Oh.....I'm sorry for accusing you guys....It's just that I spent a whole lot of my life believing that Akatsuki was bad.....I didn't even know that Nii-kun, Dei-kun, sashimi-chan, Ko-chan, and Mr. I'm-So-Emo-I-Pierced-Myself was here! If I did then I would've defended you guys!" Sakura said guilt evident on her face.

They smiled slightly at her, nodding.

Hidan and Kakuzu suddenly entered the room, covered in blood. Out of shock, Sakura screamed loudly.

The Akatsuki winced, covering their ears. "Ouch, yeah" Deidara mumbled.

"You see Sakura-san, we're here because Pein wasn't in his office!" Kakazu said politely.

"Yeah, so we fucking came here because this fucking asshole said so!" Hidan said, cursing.

"And it seems that we're correct." Kakazu said calmly.

Sakura nodded, staring at the floor so she won't look at the blood on them.

"So....How was the mission?" Konan asked.

"Fine....we got into some trouble though..." Kakazu said.

"Yeah, this stupid fucking bitch got into our fucking way!" Hidan yelled.

"What did you do to the girl?" Pein asked.

Hidan sighed, "I **WANTED** to fucking kill her...BUT this fucking bastard here wouldn't let me!" A small out of character pout on his face.

"So, we just captured her, figured she would have some use..." Kakazu said.

"Where is she?" Itachi asked.

"Oh yeah....she had a pet.....pretty nice, wonder how much it would sell......how much do wolves cost these days?" Kakauzu said, mumbling.

"Itachi SAID, where's the girl!" Sasori said, to remind him that they were talking about prisoners, not how much woles cost.

"Oh....she's in my fucking room...." Grumbled Hidan.

"Let's go see her!" Sakura yelled, standing up.

SAKURA'S POV

'_A wolf and a girl, huh? Think she's THE girl, Kuran?'_

_'**You mean the girl we saw when we were sick?'**_

_**'**Yea.....'_

_**'There IS a lot of kunoichi who have wolves as pets.....'**_

_'Oh...yeah....hadn't thought of that.....'_

I stood up, yelling "Let's go see her!"

Suddenly, as if an invisible force was pulling me down, I fell back into the bed, gasping as pain wracked my body. Especially near the neck and foot.

Deidara immediately came to my side.

"Saku-chan! You okay?!" He said, worried.

Sasori frowned, but you could see the worry in his eyes. "I don't think you should stand up yet imouto" He murmured loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah...I think so...." I said, laughing weakly.

Pein looked at me frowning, "Try to use your chakra...it feels abnormal....like something is mixed with it...." he said, a frustrated tone to his voice.

I made my chakra flare a bit the stopped suddenly when pain wracked my body for the second rime, this time worse.

"It hurts..." I ground out, clenching my teeth in pain.

Itachi activated his sharingan to see what Pein was talking about. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Your chakra.....it looks restricted! Like something's blocking it! And the color...it's not the normal blue.....it's green....." He murmured, an amazed look on his face.

"I didn't see Carmen inject anything into you.....or maybe her fingers had some sort of substance on them......" He added.

"Or maybe it was a dumb grass-nin" I whispered.

Pein, Konan and Itachi's heads shot to look at me.

"What did you say Raku?" Konan said, her voice dangerously soft.

"Or maybe it was dumb grass-nin?" I said dumbly, confused.

"Sakura....please explain...." Pein said, his eyes closed with stress evident on his face.

I nodded, a small crazy grin appearing on my face.

_-Flashback-_

_I grinned sadistically as the kunai I threw hit its mark.....the middle of the enemy's forehead._

_"That teaches you bitches to mess with Akasuna no Sakura!" I yelled._

_And yelling that was the biggest mistake I've ever done._

_The comrade of the one I killed stared at me, close to dying, surprised. _

_"Akasuna....no.....Sakura?" He said._

_I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, surprised bitch? Then fucking deal with it!" I said, laughing to myself._

_I walked past him, heading to Konoha. Was I surprised when he stabbed a green substance into me._

_I gasped in pain as I fell to the ground, I forced myself to stand up as I heard the man hiss. "That's from Orochimaru-sama.....sister of Akasuna no Sasori!"_

_I groaned in pain as I stood up, leaning on a tree. Suddenly.....a thought occurred to me....what was a grass-nin doing in helping Orochimaru?! Oh shit.....I Have to tell Konoha that Grass had allied with Sound! That Grass betrayed us!_

_With that thought in my mind, I limped where I was originally heading for, my vision blurring._

_I had only recieved minor cuts and bruises....but somehow...after that ninja injected something into me, I felt tired and chakra depleted even if I hardly did anything and just used kunais and shurikens. I felt two large amounts of chakra coming at me but I didn't care as I fainted._

_-Flashback end-_

"We're going to get you examined whether you like it or not" Konan said immediately, dragging me to God knows where.

"I don't wanna!!" I whined, the Akatsuki rolled their eyes at me. For good measure, Deidara whispered something in my ear as I passed him.

"That's karma, Raku!" He said, grinning.

Making me kick him hard in the groin...resulting in him falling to the floor and groaning with tears in his eyes.

"Oh shit that hurt!" He hissed in pain.

I laughed, "Now THAT'S karma, bitch!"

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't bring up this chapter and the other one earlier! :D**

****

**Okay, I have 5 stories I wanna do, but I'm not sure of it...please vote for it on the poll or review your vote here!...vote will be done on March 20! :D**

**1. Musical: Akatsuki get stranded in Antartica...they discover a penguin that turns into a girl when it hears music...AkaxSaku**

**2. I Don't Know How: TenTen HATES her family..she runs away and gets lost, she meets Sasori...son of a wanted criminal...she has to hide him from bounty hunters...she has to protect him...save him from this life he has...but how? SasoTen**

**3. Animal Within: Sakura found out she could turn herself, and other people into their inner animal...and she unfortunately forgets the spell that turns her back into a human...is she stuck as an animal forever? or will her best friend, Deidara, help her? DeiSaku**

**4. A Year Left: Sakura has leukemia, she accepts it...everything changes when she falls in love with Gaara...he finds out after they've dated for a year...and Sakura only has one more year left to live...Life is so cruel...GaaSaku**

**5. My Last Song: Konan has been with her band and gang, Akatsuki, ever since she was four...She's even dating Pein! And guess what? She has to leave. KonanPein**

**So...review? XD**

**And I made a mistake, KakashiKun5665's OC will appear in the NEXT chapter! :D**

**Yeah...REVIEW!!!**


	10. THANK YOU!

**Sorry...._ you see, the site wasn't letting me log in!! :( I was supposed to update last week but it wouldn't submit! It told me to check it out a few minutes later and I DID for 2 fucking days straight! -twitch-**

**Anyway chapter 11, I was so bored that I wrote until chapter 15 in a notebook..... all I have to do now is type it.**

**Read AN at the bottom! I got a personal problem......:(**

**

* * *

**

Sakura's POV

I screamed as Kakuzu injected the needle into me.

"The hell?! Let go of me bitches!" I scream loud to the two uber strong Akatsuki's holding me down, trashing around wildly while trying to get away from that evil, EVIL needle

**_Uber hot Akatsuki too, huh_**

_Not now Kuran!_

You see, the two Akatsuki holding me down were Itachi and Deidara. Their eyes were twitching, I smirked. I KNEW I was loud....that isn't my fault, is it? I couldn't help being born loud, did I?So there, HA! I'm loud and you can't do anything to stop it!

I laughed inwardly.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it, Sakura-san?" Kakazu said casually as he sealed the vile of my blood tightly for later purposes.

My eye twitched. "Wasn't so bad? **WASN'T SO BAD?!** What do you mean it wasn't you bad, you demented piece of shit!" I yelled.

The people in my room as an immediate reaction, sweatdropped.

"Why the hell are sweatdropping at me?!" I whined and yelled at the same time.

They stared at me shocked, blinking.

"Sakura, please calm down, tell me, is it your period or something? You're being over-emotional here!" Itachi said trying to calm me..

I blushed hotly, "Err......yeah...I think so.....okay, FINE! yes!" I murmured.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you weren't trashing around, you know, un?" Deidara sai softly, sighing.

I huffed, why you ask? *I HATE needles with a passion! I hate injections....okay, fine, I don't HATE injections....if I weren't the receiving end of it though....

Somehow, I managed to say that...starting with the *.

The result? Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow, smirks coming on their faces.

"So our medic's afraid of injections? A medic who isn't afraid of death, blood an the Akatsuki is scared of **needles**?! And injections?! God Sakura, what kind of person are you?" Pein said

"First of all, I'm **not** afraid of injections, OR needles, I just hate them. Second, I'm a normal person who at least admits that she's scared of something." I said calmly.

The Akatsuki sweatdropped. "Okay.....that was weird..." Zetsu muttered.

Hida yawned bored. "So can I fucking show you the bitch already? Hell, she better not be messing that shit hole of my room!" He said.

Everyone else in the room nodded.

Sasori frowned, cocking his head to the side with a what look on his face. **(Imagine that! KAWAII!!!!)**

"How about Sakura?" He said, causing Hidan to stop talking.

Deidara shrugged, "I'll carry her, I guess"

I glared at him "You better not drop me bitch!" I hissed. All I got as a response was a grin...a STUPID grin!

"Fucking problem's solved then!" Hidan said.

"Don't drop her" Sasori and Itachi said at the same time.

"Of course not, why would I drop Akasuna no Sakura?" Deidara grinned, mocking me.

Sasori watched Deidara closely as he went to me, just as he was about to pick me up, he stopped. He pulled back and looked at Itachi and Sasori.

"Which way?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Bridal" Itachi said automatically.

"Wha?" I said, confused, looking between Deidara and Itachi. They rolled their eyes.

Deidara picked me up and shifted me so he was carrying me bridal style.

"Oh....." I said as understanding flashed in my eyes.

The group started to walk to Hidan's room.

"I should get a tour of this place sometime....." I said to myself in Deidara's arms.

"Yeah...sometime....you do it Itachi." Pein said.

Itachi glared at him. "Why me?" He hissed cooly.

"Because Itachi, if I'm correct, Pein ordered **Itachi** to do it, and since _you're _Itachi, you have to follow Leader's orders!" Konan said, a grin on her face.

While that conversation was going on, Deidara kept on pretending to drop me, snickering every time I squeaked as I almost hit the floor.

Sasori twitched, reason? I really DID it the floor this time with my butt very lightly.

This time, I didn't squeak, I yelped loudly..... and Deidara was being a bitch and laughed out loud.

"Can you two fucking shut up!" Hidan yelled, fed up with my squeaking and yelling and with Deidara's snickering and laughing.

"It's her/his fucking fault!" Deidara and I yelled at the same time.

"How is it **my **fault?! I didn't do anything!" I yelled.

Deidara stuck out his tounge at me.

"You're the one who kept on complaining about me carrying you, un!" He shouted back just as loud.

"Can you two stop arguing like a married couple?" Itachi said calmly.

Deidara and I chocked, faces red.

"Thank you Itachi-san" Zetsu said.

Itachi nodded.

"So Hidan, where the hell is your room?" I said, my anger gone.

Before Hidan could answer, aloud frustrated yell was heard from the room across him.

"We're fucking here......" He mumbled.

"Oh..." I mumbled, grinning.

Suddenly, before I could react, a devious smirk appeared on Dei's face. The sam smirk that he had on when he kissed me......I noticed it right away....I paled, expecting the worst to happen......what I didn't expect was for his mouth...on his hand.....LICK me!

I screamed, before trying to ump out of his hold. Sad to say, he was stronger than me.....The harder I tried to get out, the harder he held on.

"Deidara!! This isn't funny!!" I whined, giving up.

"To me it is....." He smirked.

Sasori twitched before hitting Deidara on the head.

"Stop it Deidara." Sasori said, venom leaking out of every word.

Deidara's mouth....hand....stopped licking my leg, I felt the tongue linger a while, though.

Awe, I kinda......hate to admit it, but I actually LIKED it......awe shit, what am I thinking? He's just doing that to piss me off! He has absolutely NO romantic feelings for me what so ever. Ugh, he WILL pay for making me like that! By the power of all awesome things, Deidara will pay me five yen!! Wait, I can use the you-owe-me-trick!! Hah, beat that bitch!! Wait a minute.....Dei DOES owe me 5 yen! So there, I'm not lying!

I inwardly laughed.

"Deidara.....you still owe me 5 yen..." I said innocently.

The whole Akatsuki excluding Deidara hit their head in the nearest wall.

"What the fuck?!" They yelled.

"How can you still remember that?!" Deidara said, bemoaning with losing his money.

I shrugged, inwardly laughing. "I guess I have good memory....come on, pay up!"

He twitched, "Fine..." He mumbled, pulling out 5 yen.

"YAY!" I giggled childishly.

"Can we go in now? We've been standing here for 10 minutes." Konan said, looking at her watch.

"Ko-chan, it's 11 minutes!" I joked, some sarcasm in my words.

"Oh, 11 minutes then!" Konan giggled, oblivious once again to sarcasm.

"Fucking whatever, let's go the hell in before it's fucking Christmas again." Hidan muttered.

We shrugged as Hidan opened the door, there was a sight. A girl was gagged and tied up with ropes....the most amusing thing about her was the fact that she was the same girl I saw in my sick state.

Her eyes widened when she saw Deidara and me.

"Akiko?!" Deidara said, eyes wide, suddenly a rush of old memories started appearing in my head.

_-Flashback- Sakura-7 Deidara-10 Akiko-12_

_"Hey Sakura-chan! You want some ice cream?"_

_Sakura nodded eagerly at Deidara, her innocent eyes wide._

_"Okay! let's go to Akiko-chan first! She has the money!" Deidara said, grinning like an idiot.....which he was....._

_Sakura titled her head to the side, a confused look on her face._

_"Who's Akiko?" She said softly._

_"Oh! You haven't met her yet?! I'll introduce you two then, yeah!" Deidara said, pulling her off to the north._

_**-**_

_"Hey Akiko-chan, un!" This is Sakura, yeah!" Deidara said, motioning the pink-haired girl behind him to go forward._

_"Hey Sakura-chan, I'm Akiko! I'm Dei's cousin!" Akiko said, grinning at the younger girl._

_"Hey....how old are you?" She added, Sakura noted that she seemed over energetic and......happy....._

_"Um....se-seven....." Sakura stuttered, her face red._

_"What?! Can't hear you! Come on Saku, SPEAK UP!" She yelled in a joking tone, dancing slightly._

_If possible, Sakura's face became even redder. _

_"Se-SEVEN!"She practically yelled._

_Akiko and Deidara laughed because of that._

_"That's better!" Akiko said grinning._

_.........Silence..........._

_.........more silence........._

_........awkward quietness.........._

_"We want ice cream" Deidara said pouting, a -you-better-give-me-ice-cream-because-Sakura's-here-look on his face. _**(imagine THAT! THE AWESOMENESS!! XD)**

_Deidara couldn't STAND the quietness, he preferred it being loud...besides....too awkward._

_Akiko sweatdropped, "Uh.......sure.....I'll be with my friends.....okay? Send a chakra signal if you need me!" Akiko said, walking away to God knows where after giving them the money nedded...only.....They needed 5 more yen....._

_Deidara twitched, "Damn Akiko"_

_Sakura laughed slightly, "Why?"_

_"I need 5 more yen for ice ream....can I....have?" Deidara, said pouting at beginning, but it changed into embarrassment._

**--**

_"Bye Sakura-chan,un! Hop we see each other again, yeah! I'll miss you!" Deidara said, hugging Sakura._

_A flash caught them by surprise as Akiko caught a picture._

_"Got it! You SO owe me one Kyo!" Akiko said to Deidara's mother._

_Deidara's mother, Kyo, grinned._

_"Perfect! Thank you Akiko dear!" Kyo said._

_Sakura and Deidara stared at them, mouths open._

_"Dei-kun? What just happened? Sakura said, staring at the camera._

_"I believe that they just took a picture of us hugging.....yeah......" Deidara murmured_

_Deidara and Sakura suddenly paled,_

_"Is.....this.....BLACKMAIL?!(un?!) Deidara and Sakura said together in shock, staring at Akiko._

_"Uh.....no....." AKiko said, inching towards Kyo._

_Before they could object, she said quickly to Sakura,_

_"Is that your brother Sakura?Oh, I think it is, bye Sakura! Hope we see you again sometime!" She waved at Sakura, pushing her off to wher she thought Sakura stayed but was actually a random place._

_-Flashback end-_

"Akiko-chan...." I muttered, after those series of flashbacks that only in reality, took three seconds.

"Hidan?" I said in a soft tone.

"Fucking what?" He grumbled, surprised that Deidara and I knew the 'stupid bitch' that caused him and Kakuzu trouble.

Deidara as always, read my mind, and continued my sentence.

"Thank you, yeah...."

* * *

**Okay my problem....I know some of you might not care about my problems so skip this and go to the voting part......**

**You see, there's two people, their both of my best friends.....but the other HATES each other. They used to be like the best of friends but....something happened.....fine, what happened was....me....-sigh- **

**So one of them is mad at me...and the other doesn't give a shit as long as I stay friends with her.**

**The one who doesn't care is part of the student counsel....the other.....is a goth.....but she knows my problems.....So I'm STUCK!**

**GOD DAMNIT!!!! UGH, SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME HOW I CAN MAKE THEM GO BACK TO BEING FRIENDS!!! I know I can't do that! But I want too TRY!**

**Okay....VOTE!!!! The results are there too.....**

****

1. Musical: Akatsuki get stranded in Antartica...they discover a penguin that turns into a girl when it hears music...AkaxSaku=3

2. I Don't Know How: TenTen HATES her family..she runs away and gets lost, she meets Sasori...son of a wanted criminal...she has to hide him from bounty hunters...she has to protect him...save him from this life he has...but how? SasoTen=2

3. Animal Within: Sakura found out she could turn herself, and other people into their inner animal...and she unfortunately forgets the spell that turns her back into a human...is she stuck as an animal forever? or will her best friend, Deidara, help her? DeiSaku=6

4. A Year Left: Sakura has leukemia, she accepts it...everything changes when she falls in love with Gaara...he finds out after they've dated for a year...and Sakura only has one more year left to live...Life is so cruel...GaaSaku=3

5. My Last Song: Konan has been with her band and gang, Akatsuki, ever since she was four...She's even dating Pein! And guess what? She has to leave. KonanPein=3

If you say you like all, that counts for everything! :D

That doesn't count the poll too, and you can keep voting as many times as you want! XD

REVIEW! And tell me how to solve my problem...._


	11. So Much Regret

**Sorry, I had finals, and guess what?! NO MORE SCHOOL FOR ME! CHA! **

**Anyway chapter 12, my problem isn't completely solved, but at least they aren't lashing out at each other in class anymore! **

**My God, I got so scared when one of them played the piano, it's stuck in my head, I never knew that she could actually PLAY the piano!**

**Read AN at the bottom! The vote is done! The results also include the poll I did.... This chapter is kinda.....angsty..... :D as you see from the chapter title, it shows different kinds of regret!**

**Sorry too for not updating! :D See, I'm in a place where internet is limited! I forgot to bring my laptop too.....so I'm in a middle of a war about who uses the one and ONLY computer with internet! XD So I have to cut the chapter short......**

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

I watched as Hidan hesitantly pulled the cloth that gagged Akiko.

"Dei...dara?" Akiko muttered, surprised, her eyes switched to Sakura.

"Sakura...." She said this time, the same energetic fire was in her eyes.

"Why the hell are you two alive?!" She yelled, standing up.

**DEIDARA'S POV**

"What the fuck?! Why are we **alive**?! I don't know! We were born?" Sakura said dumbly, blinking in shock.

"Yeah....That's not something you usually say to people, un. Except if you killed them and then see them alive, of course, yeah." I muttered.

Sakura nodded, her lips twitching to form a grin.

"No...Dei, I left, right? I came back to Iwagakure to visit you, just to see how you were doing. But Iwa said.....that you disappeared, a few years back. Probably dead, they said. So I went to Konoha, because I didn't want to stay any longer in Iwa. I went to Konoha for two reasons, I needed clay and I wanted to look for Sakura, and tell her you died. Again, the Hokage said you were MIA, you hadn't come back from the last mission she sent you. She said she'll probably send a search team for you, since your last mission was near enemy territory. She thinks you died, Sakura....She didn't look like a Hokage then, but a mother, grieving for the lost of her daughter. She looked like she was going to break down....it made me wonder how close you are with her....." Akiko said, a cold tone to her voice. She was like that, you piss her off and she immediately changes from her happy, energetic self, to a cold unforgiving part of her.

Sakura gasped.

SAKURA'S POV

I gasped, my grin disappearing.

"Pein! I have to go back! I have to tell them I'm alive! That Grass betrayed us! Please, just for a while!" I begged, I didn't want my shishou to think I was dead! What if Grass launched a surprise attack?!

"Sakura, I-" Pein started to say, sadness visible on his face.

"Please Pein! JUST to let them know!" I sobbed helplessly, breaking down and crying on the floor. I knew he was going to say no, and I wanted that to CHANGE! I glimpsed a blurry figure, blond. the figure went down beside me, patting my back as a form of sympathy.

'_Deidara'_I realized, as the figure unblurred, showing Deidara beside me, comforting me.

"Sakura....I'm sorry...I'm not allowing you....I can't.... I WILL allow you....IF you agree to join Akatsuki first, that is......then you can see them, just to tell them about everything you have to tell, excluding Akatsuki information.....There's a catch though, that will be the FIRST and _ONLY _time that I will allow you to see them......I'll try not to send you on a mission that involves Konoha in any way possible. But you still have to go to missions that involves Konoha's allies." Pein said, regret in his voice. He couldn't stand seeing Sakura cry. He didn't want to hurt me any more than I was already hurting. Leader of an S-class criminal or not, he still had feelings.

My sobs only got harder as he said that. Deidara hugged me, rubbing my back and telling me it was going to be okay....that seeing them one last time was better than not seeing them at all. I cried hard into his chest, wetting his Akatsuki cloak.. I hugged him back, trying to believe that what he said was true...

"I can't allow you to escape...that's why I'm not allowing you. Even if I send someone with you, he'll probably let you escape on purpose. You've influenced us to _care _Sakura....to care about you...you've actually influenced S-class criminals to _care._" Pein muttered, combing his fingers through his hair.

"This is your choices, imouto...either stay here forever as a prisoner....unable to go out....but still loyal to your village....or stay here as an Akatsuki...freedom to go outside except for Konoha......and a missing-nin." Sasori said, the regret in his voice the duplicate of Pein's.

Silence bestowed the room, disrupted only by my sobs as I tried to fix my thoughts, to make a choice to where I choose to belong. To who I will betray and who I'll stay loyal to. A choice that will effect my whole life, as a prisoner, or a traitor. A choice that would affect my freedom, and lastly, a choice that would affect in _who_I choose to love. It would've been easier for me to make a choice, automatically even, if I didn't have emotional ties with half of them. I would have automatically chosen to stay as a prisoner, loyal to my village, if I wasn't related to Sasori...wasn't saved by Deidara and Pein....wasn't trained by Itachi....wasn't taken care of by Konan...wasn't helped in my daily problems by Kisame.....but I **WAS**... I would have died if it wasn't for Pein and Deidara! I would have remained weak if it wasn't for Itachi! I wouldn't have been able to live properly without Sasori and Konan! I would be insecure if it wasn't for Kisame! Yes....that makes it all up then, if I stay here in Akatsuki, a small part of me would die.....because I've abandoned my village..... but if I go back to the village, a _big _part of my heart would break.....because....I guess I care more for a bunch of S-class criminals than one of the most powerful countries in the world.... I guess I have made my choice....I was going to regret this a LOT. I just hope I could cope with it......

"I.....choose...to j-join" I wailed, a different regret in my voice, a regret that was more known as guilt. I buried my face on Deidara's shoulder, crying hard again. Deidara rocked me back and forth in a soothing motion, calming me....lessening my fears.

"Good...." Deidara muttered, only for my ears to hear. Somehow, I knew there was regret there, even sadness.....even if there was absolutely no trace of regret in his face and in his voice.

"Very well....you are now an Akatsuki....con-congratulations...you can got to Konoha tomorrow...maybe even today...if you want." Konan said, speaking for Pein. There was a hesitant pause before she said congratulations.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Itachi's eye flash.

ITACHI'S POV

'_I don't want her to die! She should have said no damn it!' _I thought angrily, my eyes flashing.

**'Hey....think....if she said no...she'd be stuck here forever...Konoha doesn't even know she's here!'** My inner reasoned, talking to me as if I was the child and he was the adult.

I sighed. _'I thought I was the reasonable one here'_

**'You are...I took over, that's all!"**

DEIDARA'S POV

I rocked Sakura back and forth, thinking hard.

_'I just hope she doesn't regret this...'_

Sure, I was happy with her saying yes...I mean I could be with with her! But a different small part of me felt her pain in betraying her village....if only I refused, if only I hadn't been so damn cocky! Damn Itachi!

My eyes hardened as I remembered our fight. I was so sure I would win....

It doesn't matter now...I have three of the most important people in my life here with me; Sakura, Sasori and Akiko. That's enough for me....enough for me to be happy.

**

* * *

**

**RESULT FOR THE VOTE!!!! (Hah, that ryhmes!)**

**1. Musical=9**

**2. I Don't Know How=2**

**3. Animal Within=13**

**4. A Year Left=6**

**5. My Last Song =5**

**So......I guess the winner's Animal Within? XD**

**I'll start that soon... Damn, I still have to finish 'Mine'...... This is hard, I don''t know how you people do multiple stories at the** **same time! Damn, I'm jealous! XD**

**But, I want to do Musical......I'll do that after Animal Within! :D Someone remind me!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. 3 Reasons

**I have absolutely nothing to say......:D So.....Chapter 13! :D **

**Oh yeah, before I forget......those that were hoping that Sakura would get back to her village the way they wanted......is in for a surprise! **

**That won't be for a while either....Sakura's going back to her village at Chapter 15....... There's something in Sakura and Deidara's past that has to be done. :D Keep guessing what it is!**

* * *

DEIDARA'S POV

"Hidan? What happened that made Akiko piss you off?" I asked, they were still in Hidan's room, none of them had left yet. Sakura hadn't gotten over her decision yet. She was now seated in my lap, sniffling every once in a while. She was curled up against me, making our postion look more intimate than it really was. My chin was on top of her head, I was hugging her to my chest, making me look like a posesive boyfriend...I wish. I sighed, inwardly smacking myself for having longings that will never be.

Sakura's eyes were dropping, her eyes had a sleppy expression on it. It looked like she was going to fall asleep any moment. My hand was rubbing her back, making her feel more drowsy, but it comforted her, so she didn't mind.

Sakura yawned, nuzzling her face to my neck. In response, I leaned my head on hers. Our position just screamed "COMFORT!" and "LOVE!" Sasori didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, he seemed almost happy. That made me confused, I mean, he was ready to kill me when kissed her with tounges, and now, he was HAPPY?! Oh wait, kissing IS more intimate than comforting and hugging.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Bitch can tell you that."

The whole Akatsuki's attention suddenly focused on Akiko. She grinned, she LOVED attention.

"I'll tell you about it?"she asked, grinning.

Sakura yawned a bit, smiling. "Yeah Akiko-chan! Tell us a story!"She giggled, sitting up now on my lap. When she moved, it hit.....my you-know-what.......it hardened a bit.....I winced slightly. Sakura jumped a bit and raised an eyebrow at me, a small blush on her face when she realized what happened.

"Sorry....."She whispered, staying still, good thing no one noticed that episode.

"Okay kids, this is what happaned!"Akiko said, grinning.

_-Flashback-_

_' I can't believe it! How the hell did Sakura and Deidara die! They're gone.....dead....and I can never get them back!' I thought, staring at the forest ground below me. _

_Ah, the ground was full of life. I never noticed that before..... until now that is._

_I don't think I cared about anything anymore, I was too distracted to to feel the two large chakras coming from the front. I was too blinded by by anger for Sakura and Deidara just to disappear like that and loneliness.....I was supposed to ask Deidara and Sakura to accompany me on my trip. I had a goal, you see....to go over the whole earth and be known! But I couldn't do that alone......it just sucked that they're not here......_

_Too busy thinking, I bumped into a tree, I fell back on my butt. I groaned, the fall was hard! Wait a minute......I looked at the tree....it had shoes.....I don't remember trees having shoes,,,,feet to begin with..... I looked up and whoop-de-fucking-do. A grown albino....guy...was staring at me with a raised eyebrow._

_I screamed and instinctively took a Kunai from my pouch, I stabbed it in his arm quickly._

_Surprised, the man yelped. he growled, "Oi! Fucking asshole! there's a bitch here!" he yelled._

_My eye twitched. "Hey! I'm not a bitch! You fucking bastard!" I cursed back._

_He simply glared at me and ignored me._

_"Teme....."I muttered. _

_"Fucking heard that, ama!"He yelled, pointing at me without even looking. _

_I sweatdropped._

_"Dude, does he have superhuman hearing or something?!"I hissed._

_I something shining beneath me, it distracted me from the albino in front of me. I bent down and picked it up, it was money! _

_'Pretty coin!_'_ I thought._

_"Damn you!"I looked up and saw the man, I raised an eyebrow, then I noticed something, where was that sword thingy he was carrying? I looked back and saw a tree embedded with the sword. There, 4 to 5 pieces of my hair was there. My jaw dropped, I could have been killed if the coin wasn't there! More importantly...._

_**"YOU JUST FUCKING TOUCHED MY HAIR! OH....MY....GOD......I WILL KILL YOU!" **I yelled, a dark aura seemes to radiate from me. My eyes were dark and murderous. I looked ready to kill someone._

_The albino blinked in shock, but he quickly recovered. He grabbed a piece of my hair and before I could object or do anything, he pulled it hard, taking it away from my scalp. My jaw dropped again._

_"Let's see you try..."He said, waving the strand he had just pulled out in front of my face. My eye twitched and I punched him, he fell back, hitting the man who had just appeared in his back. _

_I stcuk my tounge out at him childishly, grinning like a kid who had just won a championship._

_-Flashback end-_

**( Still Deidara's POV)**

"And- oh nevermind! This is getting too long!"Akiko said, getting tired.

Sakura smiled a bit, her head was on my chest now, having layed back on me sometime during the story.

"Sakura....I have to talk to you later....you can bring anyone you want, except Konan who will already be there at my office, and Akiko." Pein said.

Sakura hiccuped a bit and nodded. I didn't want her to start crying again so I hugged her, or position was now the same as it was in the begginning.

"You'll get used it"Itachi muttered stopping at where we sat. Sakura nodded slightly, smiling at Itachi. Itachi smiled back slightly.

The rest of the Akatsuki stood up from where they sat....or leaned.

"Bye" Sakura said, her eyes starting to close, still on my lap. I knew she just wanted to sleep right now.....I carried her bridal- style, and she curled up to my chest, the nearest source of heat. Her eyes closed, just before she muttered a 'Thanks' to me.

"Wait!" Akiko said, motioning for me to come to her. I looked at Sakura's sleeping face and hesitantly went to her.

She grinned at me, looking at Sakura then me.

"You two together?"She asked quietly, a knowing smile on her face.

My face turned red, "NO!"I whispered, biting back a 'yeah' or an 'un' but it was slightly stressed from the effort at not yelling at her....I couldn't afford Sakura waking up. She was a bitch when you woke her up.

Akiko smirked. "Oh really? Then care to explain that VERY cute position of yours a while ago? That's what lovers do!"

"She needed it, yeah!"I argued. Akiko nodded.

"I know"She grinned.

"Is the redhead her brother? He's pretty hot.....except he looks.....like a damn angel! How could a face like that be evil!" Akiko added, a teasing tone to her voice.

I chuckled, "Appearances aren't what they seem, Akiko, un"

"Last three questions, to make sure you aren't lying about the two of you not being together."Akiko said slowly.

I blushed, glaring at each her.

"Have you two ever.....kissed? As in a _kiss _kiss? Like with tounges? Have you two ever been in a VERY intimate postion? Like, you're on top of her, straddling her, etc. Have you ever saved her or protected her cousin?"Akiko said, face serious.

My eyes widened, I looked away thinking hard.

_'We've done all that, yeah......**I've **done all that, un! But we aren't together, yeah.....I know we aren't lovers, un....and I know we aren't just friends either, yeah....so what are we, un?'_

**'Just answer Akiko's questions truthfull, we have lots of time to think about what we are with Sakura....... Oh look, Akiko's staring at you.'**

_'Shit! I thought our thereapist got rid of you,un! Welcome back, yeah! I didn't move anything, I dusted time to time, un! Are you staying, yeah?'_

**'Nice to see you missed me!'**

I breathed deeply, building up my courage to answer Akiko's questions......

"Yes......un"I whispered, "To all three, yeah" I added.

Akiko chocked, her eyes wide, she stared at me, her mouth open.

"Fuck! When?"She hissed.

"The first and second a few days ago....and the third when I first met her......un"I sighed.

A devious grin appeared on her face. "When you were 10 and she was 7?" She asked innocently.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was up to this time. "Yeah.....un" I said slowly.

Her grin got wider, "I didn't know that my cousin flirts at **SUCH **a young age!" She said, laughing softly.

My mouth dropped.

"That was only because this guy was beating her up! Everyone else ignored them! They didn't care for Sakura!"I yelled, forgetting about Sakura.

Sakura whimpered and turned slightly in my arms, she gripped my right arm tightly. I stiffened, staring at Sakura, praying to Kami-sama that she didn't wake up. I breathed a sigh of relief as she relaxed, releasing her death grip on me, going back to sleep.

"Ah......"Akiko said, guilt on her face.

"Sorry...."She said quietly.

"It's fine, I have to go now, Sakura has to sleep. She's been through too much today. Bye Akiko-chan" I said, sighing a bit as I nodded at Akiko.

Akiko nodded.

I gave Akiko a final glance before I departed the room. I gave a quick grin at her before I brought Sakura to her room.

"Bye....." I heard Akiko say.

I grinned again, before brushing Sakura's bangs from her face. I kissed her forehead and left her in her room.

"Oyasuminasai, koishii"

* * *

**DONE! :D I based the next chapter about a song! :D Multiple chapters for just one song! I seriously have to thank Aaron Carter! XD**

**Try to guess what song it is! :D**

**So tired..... :D**

**Translations (Sorry, I forgot that in the 1st version of this chapter.)**

**Ama- bitch**

**Oyasuminasai- Goodnight**

**koishii- wanted, lover**

**I haven't been getting reviews , lately...... :( **

**I only got one for the previous chapter..... was it THAT bad?! **

**Please review! I got discouraged when I only got one......thanks to CherryBlossom555!!!!! :D**

**I wouldn't have updated if it weren't for her! (I'm pretty sure you're a girl CherryBlossom555..... if you're not....sorry.....:D)**

**Review or I won't update until June.....**


	13. Fallin' in Love

**Yo! I FINALLY updated 'Mine'! XD Hah, I'm so proud of myself! XD**

**Well, heres 'Fallin' in Love'**

**Nothing important to say...so yeah.... on to the story!**

**Shit, wait I do have something im- **

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

I woke up around ten in the night. It was still dark and I was in my room, alone.

_'Where's Konan?' _I thought. I looked around and turned the lights on. There was a note beside the light switch. Judging from the way it was folded, it was from Konan. I opened it carefully, so I wouldn't rip the note apart accidentally.

_Sakura,_

_I know this is sudden, but I moved in with Pein-kun. Oh well, at least you have your own room now.... just don't do stuff without me there._

_-Konan_

_P.S. When I meant stuff, I didn't mean your music. I meant Deidara._

I blushed crimson red. Seriously, she had just meant not to have sex with Deidara.

But god, we weren't even dating! I mean, as far as I know, he doesn't even like _like _me. We were just friends!

I sighed and turned off the lights again, the only reason I had turned them **on **was because I was looking for Konan. Since I had solved the mystery on why she wasn't here.... I had no need for the light.

Then it clicked.

Wait.....Konan...moved...._Pein?!_Holy shit! Oh my god! This is gossip material! Gotta tell Deidara!!! I froze, my mind wandering to the wonderful dream I had. I sighed dreamily.

I just wondered why the dream only composed 2 words.....

_'Oyasuminasai koishii'_

I shrugged, better not dwell on that. But still....that was something I've always wanted to hear.

Another thing clicked then.

Akatsuki. Agree. Full-fledged missing-nin. Me.

_I was Akatsuki._

I fell back to the bed, eyes wide. I had forgotten about that, but it was all coming back to me. My regret.....my pain in agreeing. I didn't want to, but it was better than staying as a prisoner _forever._ I sighed sadly.

Tears started to pour out of my eyes as I thought of Konoha. My friends.....The next time I saw them, it would be as an enemy.

I sobbed pathetically.

_'Why.....why does this have to happen to **me.**Why does it ALWAYS have to happen to me?! Kami-sama really hates me.'_

**'Relax, Sakura.... I can't tell you why...since you know I'm not allowed to tell you your fate and destiny.'**

_'Why the hell not? You're supposed to be my inner! You're supposed to te-'_

I was cut off when a hand was suddenly placed on my shoulder, I stiffened and almost screamed but whoever had placed his or her hand on my shoulder had probably expected that, so he/ she placed a hand on mouth. Muffling any sound.

The person forced me to look at him or her and I immediately relaxed, recognizing the grinning features of Deidara.

He released his hold on me, his grin turning into a frown.

"Why you crying?" He murmured, using his thumb to wipe away the stray tear that fell from my face.

I sniffed. "I'm sorry"

He smiled lightly at me, "It's okay, Raku. I understand....."

I smiled back. "Thanks, but I think you're only one who actually **can**."I said, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled. "Because I'm like you." He said.

"Was."I corrected.

He shrugged, then smirked. "Whatever. Remember the time when you sneaked over to my house in Iwa?"He said in a sing-song voice.

I grinned. "Duh."

We sighed dreamily, remembering how we lost track of time.

_-Flashback-_

_'I'm seriously lost. I KNEW I shouldn't have tried to go to Dei-kun's house.'_

_**'Too late' **Kuran scoffed._

_I sighed, opening a room, poking my head in._

_Me eyes sparkled, seeing what was inside._

_'Ooohhhhh, pretty!'_

_I ran over to a clay sculpture and turned it in my hands, admiring the fine detail put into it._

_"Saku-chan? What are you doing in my room, yeah?" A familiar voice asked._

_I turned around, shocked. _

_"Dei-kun?"I asked, shocked._

_He grinned and stepped inside the house, locking the door. "Who else would it be, un?"He said jokingly._

**_'Have you realized? We've been in Deidara's room the whole time?'_**

_'Oh....yeah....'_

_"Sakura? Sakura?! Are you paying attention, un? Why do you keep spacing out like that?" Deidara asked, waving a hand in front of my face._

_"Huh? Did you say something Dei-kun?" I asked, blinking._

_He sighed, pointing at the bed. He was obviously annoyed I wasn't paying attention. _

_I stared at the bed, then him, then the bed. "What?!" I asked, confused, keeping the blush down. I was thinking of things that Sasori-nissan had told me when I caught him making out with his latest girlfriend, both their shirts off. It had almost scarred me but he had explained in a manner that even **I **could understand. I loved nissan because he was like that. **(Not in that way! I mean brother-sister relationship)** When he said he would explain, he WOULD explain._

_Deidara sighed at me. "Sit. I have to take a bath."he said in a bored manner. Then he blushed. "Don't go in." He added._

_I blinked and nodded, climbing on his bed, sitting myself. _

_I watched Deidara as he opened the door to the bathroom and went in. I heard a soft clicking sound, signalling me he had locked the door._

_I sighed and crossed my legs, thinking._

**'Good thing we made up the excuse to kaasan and tousan that we were going to a sleepover!'**

_'Well, this is kinda like a sleepover...right?'_

**'BUT, you told them the host was a_ girl, _and if I remember correctly, Dei-kun's a _boy, _Sakura'**

_'Eh, so?'_

**'Sak, what if they find out?'**

_'Hey! Dei can pass as a girl! Just give him girl clothes, makeup and WALA! He's a girl!'_

**'Tsk, more like a transivite.'**

_'......What's a transavite?'_

**_'_Nevermind.....you'll find out what it means when you're older.'**

_'But! Bu-'_

**'No buts Saku, you'll learn the meaning of transivite like you will with condoms..'**

_'....Oh yeah? I WILL find out the meaning of tran-'_

_I was shocked out of my answer when Deidara started to hit my arm._

_"Ow... What the heck was that for you idiot!" I growled._

_He shrugged. "You weren't answering, why do you keep spacing out like that, yeah?"_

_I stared at him, calculating the pros and cons of the situation if I tell him. I mean, he'll probably not be my friend and throw me out of his house or something if I tell.... I mean, who'll stay friends with a probably mentally unstable person who talks to a voice inside their head?_

_"Saku, yeah?"Deidara asked, he seemed worried._

_"Y-yeah?"I stuttered._

_He sighed and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay? You seemed scared, I mean, come on, it's not THAT serious is it, un?"_

_"Promise you'll still be my friend?"I murmured apprehensively._

_He blinked, shocked at my question._

_"Of course, Sak. You're one of my best friends! Actually, you're my bestest friend!"Deidara grinned._

_I smiled, relaxed. There was still a silver of worry left though._

_"'There'savoiceinsidemyhead,InameditKuran" I said quickly, my words mixing together. I just prayed he wouldn't ask me to repeat that._

_Deidara's mouth opened wide. "Really?! I had one too, except the therapist took him away! He said I was already mentally unstable and a voice inside my head made it worse." Deidara said, rolling his eyes._

_I blinked, shocked. He understood what I said? Smart.....wait, of course he's smart! He's supposed to be a prodigy!_

_"So...we're still friends" I murmured._

_He looked at me, shocked. Then he raised an eyebrow at me as if I were an idiot. _

_I sighed. "I guess I should probably go then....."I murmured sadly. _

_"No!" An alarmed Deidara said._

_I looked at him shocked._

_"W-what?"I said, shocked._

_He sighed. "Stay, of course we're still friends Sakura! I don't think you're crazy! I had one too, and I don't want to be a hypocrite!"_

_I blinked, and grinned. "Yay!"I yelled, glomping him._

_"Nice to see you happy" He murmured._

_I smiled at him. "Dei-kun?"I asked._

_"Yeah?" He said quietly._

_"What's a hypocrite?" I asked innocently._

_He blinked. _

_"It's- Hey...light...it's morning....."He said, his shock stopping him from telling what hypocrite meant._

_I'd let that pass though, as I stared at the first rays of light._

_"Yeah...."I murmured._

_-Flashback end-_

We sighed.

"Good times....Good times" I murmured.

Deidara grinned. "VERY good times, un"

We jsut sat there in the dark quietly. Not an awkward silence but a happy one. We didn't need words for us to know what the other was feeling.

"Dei?" I murmured, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, un?" He said quietly.

"What does it mean to be in love?"I said.

He stiffened. I blinked and looked at him. "I-i'm sorry for asking that...I just...wanted to know....how it feels....I thought Sasuke was my first love..." I shook my head sadly. "But it was just a silly crush, I never loved him, he was a prick. I only liked him for his looks.....Is....is there such thing as love at first sight, Dei? How do you know when you're falling in love? " I murmured.

For a while, Deidara didn't answer. I just waited. I knew he'd answer sometime.

"Love...."He said quietly. I looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"It's unexpected....fleeting...I've never believed in love at first sight. It's fake. You have to really know them to love them. When you fall in love with someone....it's kinda like falling with your eyes closed. You don't see you're falling, but you feel it. You don't just see love....no. But you never really know you're falling in love until you're caught by the one you love.....or you fall with no one to catch you. That's why it hurts when your heart's broken.

"You know when you're falling in love when you feel an excited feeling whenever you see the person. You want to make sure they're never hurt. You're protective of them.....and I guess you feel a deeper connection with them more than anyone else. When you do fall in love, you have to admit it.....or it'll be too late and the one you love will already be with someone else. It hurts when you're in love because....there's always this fear that he/she would leave you and never come back. But humans still fall in love because we _need _love. No one can live without love.....even criminals " He said quietly.

"Do you know when you'll fall in love, Dei-kun?"I said sleepily, I was asleep by the time he had given his answer.

"I've already fallen...."

* * *

**As I was _saying,_before I was so rudely interrupted. -Glares at crew- **

**I do have something important to tell! I need a beta. Someone want to volunteer? :D**

**I also need a catchy phrase for Animal Within, I may be a cheerleader, but I don't make cheers, I cheer 'em. **

**A catchy one for the turning-into-animal process, and a hard to memorize one for the turning-back-to-human process. **

**That's why I haven't started Animal Within. I've been torturing my brain for ideas for WEEKS! Still, I'm not one to write cheers and lyrics. Just stories. I don't draw either. :D**

**Translations: **

**kaasan- mother**

**tousan- father**

**REVIEW! ( Remember, beta. and Animal Within)**


	14. Kidnapped!

**Hey! Next chapter of FTEO up! :D**

**Sorry for the wait, but my grandfather died…. Things have been very difficult…..**

**Anyway…. LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTIIIIIOOOONNNNN!!!!**

* * *

Sakura sighed, leaning into the garden wall. She picked up a flower and examined it. She admired the way the blue color blended with the purple. She twirled it around, thinking.

Today is the day I give Konoha a visit…..

Sakura frowned a bit, looking up at the sky. Something was wrong…. Something bad was going to happen…..

But what?

* * *

Deidara frowned, his lips pursing in concentration as he concentrated on the vase he was making. His hand slipped as the sound of glass breaking reached his ears. His hand hit the vase and it toppled it over. The vase broke with a deafening crash. Deidara winced, glancing at where the sound came from.

He frowned and picked up the frame. It was a picture of him and Sakura when they were younger. Akiko had captured the picture for remembrance of Sakura. The glass had cracked and broken off at Sakura's part, he put the picture down and picked up the broken glass. Deidara hissed in pain when his finger got pricked by a sharp part of the glass.

The blood from his finger dripped unto the picture, a droplet staining Sakura's face.

Deidara frowned, superstition creeping into him. Something bad was going to happen…. _Something that involved Sakura……_

* * *

Sasori growled, frustration evident in his face. Things were going all WRONG. First, he had tripped over air and slammed into a closet, effectively burying him in heaps of clothes. Then, ALL of his Snickers suddenly disappeared! All of the Akastuki knew that the Snickers were HIS. His damn it! He had gone around asking them all what they did to them, but none of them knew were they were!

Then the worst, he kept having weird dreams whenever he tried to sleep! It creeped him out, the dreams. The first started out fine, with a memory. Him and Sakura were pranking Grandmother Chiyo, but then….. Sakura suddenly started to….melt…… He had woken up panting and covered in sweat, fear in his eyes. He had shook his head and went out to drink water.

He had tried to sleep again but it had failed with the same result. This time, it was Sakura strapped to a cross, much like the ones in Itachi's world of genjutsu. She was screaming in pain, he had tried to save her, but with every step he took, he couldn't seem to get closer.

Now here he was, tired and confused.

He had never been the superstitious kind….. but did these dreams actually mean something?

* * *

" Damn it! Get off you bastard!!! HE-" Sakura yelled, cut off from her ear-piercing scream by a hand.

"God! Shut up you troublesome woman!" Shikamaru hissed.

SAKURA's POV

Why the hell were they here?! I mean, I was just relaxing when suddenly, the three-man team plus dog came and snatched me up! The only thing they had left was an envelope! Neji had bound my hands with steel bands, when I had tried to scream for help, Kiba had clamped a hand over my mouth, so my supposed to be scream came out as a muffle.

"Why the hell am I here?!" I hissed the moment Kiba had let go of my mouth.

"You, Haruno Sakura, are under arrest." Neji said dryly like he arrested people who used to be his best friend every day.

My eyes widened. "Nani?! What the hell did I do?!" I growled.

"Relations with Akastuki." That was from Neji.

"Treason, duh." Kiba this time.

"Betraying Konoha." It was Shikamaru who spoke this time.

The trio looked at each other, a message passing through their eyes.

"And finally, being Akastuki." They said together, glancing at the Akatsuki ring warily. I had left the cloak in my room, it being too hot. I wasn't quite used to the extra weight yet…..

"I….I was kidnapped…." I said, even to me, the excuse sounded fake and rehearsed.

Kiba scoffed, "Yeah, right. Even if you ARE hot Sakura, I wouldn't be fooled THAT easily!"

"Come on Sakura, stop lying. If you had been kidnapped, why haven't you used the jutsu that Hokage-sama taught us?" Shikamaru said in a bored manner.

I opened my mouth and closed it. They caught me. At least I could try…..

I opened my mouth for another stupid excuse, but nothing cam out, just a small whimper of defeat.

They looked at me, waiting with a raised eyebrow.

"Anymore excuses before we go?" Neji said, a hint of impatience in his tone.

"Why won't you believe me…." I murmured, looking at the ground sadly.

"Because baby, we can't. If I said I did, then I would be pretending." Kiba said calmly, petting my head.

I growled at him, NO ONE touches me like that and gets away with it! Except for Deidara! But that's not the fucking point! Sasori-nii can beat him up for me!

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, ripping his hand from my head.

That surprised them. They raised an eyebrow, disbelief written in their face.

"Why not? Are you already taken? By one of those filthy Akatsuki?" Kiba said, amusement visable in his eyes.

"They aren't filthy you ass!" I growled, I had grown used to seeing the Akastuki and now thought of them as brothers. But Deidara was another case…. Every little second we spent together just added to the feelings I already had for him. I was…. As you call it, falling in love……. but I couldn't admit that…. I was stupid, I know. I was just scared that if I admitted I had feelings for him, then our friendship would be destroyed….. or worse, he would reject me and then…. He'd hate me for life!

And I am NOT being over dramatic!

I didn't want to leave…..I ignored Kiba's rants on how disgusting the Akatsuki was and summoned up my chakra. I made a small chakra distress signal, hoping that the Akatsuki could feel it from this distance. The three didn't seem to ven notice, they were too busy adding comments and opinions about their disgust of Akatsuki.

I sighed in relief.

_Idiots…. Can't even sense chakra properly! And they call themselves ninja…._

**They need to start learning the basics again……**

If they hadn't sensed that….. there was a 1% chance that the Akstuki hadn't sensed that too, or the Akastuki hadn't recognized my chakra.

I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes in pure concentration. Then I unleashed a giant wave of chakra, strong enough to be felt from all the corners of the world.

Big mistake.

The group stared at me in alarm, wide-eyed at their mistake.

"Neji! Cut off her chakra supply!" Shikamaru yelled, his voice losing the bored monotone.

Neji smirked, chakra fusing in his palm. Too fast for me to react he had struck my neck, knocking me unconscious.

_Damn…. It…._

* * *

_  
_

AKATSUKI

"Can we PLEASE go now, un?!" Deidara whined, stomping his foot like the immature teen he is.

" Yeah… Sakura-san has been waiting in the gardens for quite a while now…." Kakuzu murmured.

" Don't worry about your fucking girlfriend, Deidara! I mean, fuck, she's safe out there! It's not like she's fucking kidnapped or something!" Hidan said, glaring at Deidara.

Deidara choked, " She's not my girlfriend, yeah!" He yelled.

Hidan and Kakuza glance at each other, smirks on their faces. Even if Kakazu was wearing a mask, you could practically FEEL the smirk.

"Then how come you were at her room last night?" Hidan and Kakuzu said together. Hidan, for once, not cursing to ruin the effect.

Sasori's head shot up from the puppet he was trying to fix, his eyes narrowed. Deidara face was burning up, red tinting his nose and cheeks. Konan was choking on the bread she was taking a snack on while Pein patted her back, helping her. Itachi stiffened, dropping the kunai he was sharpening. The kunai landed with a thump on the floor, just missing his foot. Akiko spit out the coffee she was drinking, splattering it all over Tobi's mask. Tobi… well, was indifferent. He was pretending not to hear anything….. Oh, he's cleaning his mask now….

"In….imouto's…..room?!" Sasori said lowly, turning to glare at Deidara.

Deidara eyes widened, not wanting to be chased around like he was when he kissed Sakura. "We didn't do anything!" He yelled defensively.

The Akastuki gave a sigh of relief, Konan holding her hand to her heart.

"What were you doing in Sakura-chan's room, Dei?" Akaiko said, amusement showing.

Deidara sighed. "I….don't know….." He murmured. "Something was telling me to…." He added.

The Akatsuki looked at each other. "Do….you like her, Deidara?" Itachi said slowly.

"No…yeah…maybe….I don't know, yeah!" He said, confusion evident in his tone, he held his head in his hands, tears of frustration threathining to come out. That was out of character…..

"Deidara…relax. We won't kill you if you admit you do." Konan said trying to comfort Deidara. When Deidara had first come here, Konan had been the one who had helped him. She had helped him whenever he woke up screaming with nightmares of Itachi. She had become a substitute mother to him actually….

Deidara closed his eyes and inhaled in air. "No…. I….I-I love her, yeah….." He murmured.

The room was quiet for a while. Then Sasori stood up, leaning in to Deidara. Deidara stiffened, expecting a hit to a head. Everyone watched as Sasori whispered something in Deidara's ears, causing Deidara to look up, a small smile on his face.

DEIDARA's POV

I stiffened as Sasori leaned nearer to me. I was afraid, he'd say I wasn't good enough for Sakura….

But instead…. He said, "Take care of her" He whispered. Those 4 words made him look up and smile.

"I will, yeah." I said, determined.

The Akatsuki looked at the two of us, confused. We just smirked at them secretly.

"Come on, let's go get Sakura." Pein said, shaking his head at us.

"W-wait, un" I said, stopping the Akatsuki.

They looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

I inhaled a gulp of air, "Onegai, don't tell Saku-chan…..yeah…." I murmured, blushing a bit.

They sighed, "But Dei, why not?" Akiko said, still sitting on the couch. It seemed that she wasn't going to join us….

I frowned, "I don't want to be rejected, yeah." I said simply. They stared at me, disbelief written on their face.

"If that's your wish, then fine." Kakuzu said, shaking his head.

"Dei, do it before your too late." Sasori said, a hand on his forehead.

I didn't answer him, I just looked at him while shaking my head.

"Let's go." Itachi said, already walking to the base's exit.

The group became quiet, leaving the bas empty except for Akiko. She watched us leave, sighing once she was alone.

OUTSIDE, GARDENS

"Bitch! Where the fuck are you?!" Hidan yelled, looking around. They couldn't sense her chakra anywhere!

We looked around for a while, searching high and low for Sakura. Suddenly, Tobi screamed out something. "I found something!" We instantly followed the track of Tobi's chakra. Instead of Sakura, there was an evelope.

"What the hell is that, un?!" I growled.

"Give me that, Tobi." Pein said annoyed.

Tobi gave the envelope, then stood beside me. His place, as he called it.

Pein opened it, a suspicious look on his face. He read it, his face grim. He growled and the envelope dropped from his hand with the letter.

"Konoha bastards took her." He hissed, brushing past the group, a scowl on his face. "We get her tomorrow! Itachi! We have to prepare!" He yelled, his voice leaving no room for argument. We watched as he became a dot in the distance, frowns on our faces. Konan glance at us and ran after Pein. Itachi picked up the letter, he hissed in anger and followed the couple.

The group followed him, glancing at the letter before they took their leave. They were all fuming mad, Sasori's stance indicated that anyone who annoyed him now would die a very painful death. Scratch that, anyone who TALKED to him would die the worst death anyone could ever dream of.

I didn't leave. I stayed, staring at the letter with an unreadable expression. How could they? The letter was so informal!

This is what it said:

Dude, are you done searching for her? She's with us, you Akastuki bastards!

-With kunais and explosions, Konoha….. :D

Fuck them…. Fuck them to hell!

-ping- -ping- -BEEP!-

What the? That chakra signal?! Is it? It's familiar! Sa…Sakura?

-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!-

Shit! It was!

I turned to the direction where I felt it, eyes wide. I don't care what Pein said! Screw the rules! (AN: I have money! XD joke!) I had to save Sakura!

But…. If I came back without Sakura…. Pein would kill me….. if I do, there;s a possibility I'll still be killed, that depended on how fondly Pein thought of Sakura. The lower it was, the lower chance of me living through this.

But I don't care. Because this was my mission.

_Save Akasuna no Sakura now!_

* * *

**There! Is it good enough? Sorry, but my reviews are getting limited! And I had trouble… And then, with Sims 3 up, I kind of got addicted! XD The only good thing that came out of the death of my grandfather was that I got closer to my cousins. We bonded through the ever so famous, SIMS!!!! XD**

**I just downloaded Sims 3, so…. I may not be able to update for a while…. I have to make my personal Naruto world in Sims! And I'll be sure to keep Akatsuki in one house! If you want cheats….. I have them!**

**So if you have a hard time with money, use motherload. If you don't want to feed your sims, make them bathe, let them go to the bathroom, have them sleep, etc. Than use maxmotives, or maybe max motives. I don't remember….. those are the cheats I use the the most!**

**And..... I... was depressed? Yeah, I turned 17 this June 18..... XD I would have updated sooner, but beta hasn't received.... I sent it, but I guess she's somewhere. :D Oh, and I would update sooner because classes are suspended for 10 days since this freshman had H1N1.. God, its spreading fast, isn't it? To all who have H1N1, and those who have friends/relatives who have: Don't worry, we made it in the Spanish Influenza, so we'll make it out of this one! Don't lose hope, there are worse diseases that have no cure these days. Diseases that have been here longer than swine flu. But the epidemic just spread faster, that's all. And the worst thing that could happen is if bird flu and swine flu combined..... but that's a small percentage of it actually happening! I pray for all those suffering right now!**

**REVIEW and GOD BLESS YOU ALL!!**


	15. Listen To Me

_**I'm hurt. Should I just delete this story? You should just say it instead of not reviewing you know..... I spent so much time and effort to make the last chapter and only one person reviewed. (moonshine86) **_

_**If the story gets boring, please tell me and give me ideas to make it more interesting. I'm a needy kind of person, I admit..... I stop doing stuff when people don't take notice of me anymore.... I guess that's one of my greatest faults. **_

_**Guys, I'd feel better if you were just.... honest about it. I don't mind.... I won't hate you. I have enough people in real life for that category already..... I can't do this story if no one pays attention to it..... I can't, okay?**_

_**So... all in favor of me quitting this story, review and tell me...... All of those that want me to continue..... review and tell me again. And those that... want to get mad at me for being a demanding bitch.... please PM me.... or review. **_

_**I live for being needed... and when people don't review... it shows I'm not needed to make their day more enjoyable. :(**_

_**That's why I almost never update..... it's my lack of reviews.... I'm sorry for that... so sorry......**_

_**Preview of the next chapter.... if people still want me to continue.**_

_"You....." Tsunade whispered. Sakura met her eye and nodded slowly. "Me."_

_"Why? It's because of Sasori, isn't it?" Tsunade murmured, nodding her head slowly._

_"Partly...." Sakura murmured, nodding her head._

_Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Then what's the other reason?"_

_Sakura inhaled deeply. "Grass betrayed us, Tsunade-sama.... they're with Orochimaru." She whispered, bowing her head._

_"Uso!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her fist down on the table. _

_Sakura's head shot up, her eyes wild and angry._

_"As an Akasuna, Tsunade-**sama**" Sakura hissed, stressing on the suffix to imply that she didn't really think of Tsunade as a senior anymore. "I know the moments that I lie, **AND THIS ISN'T ONE OF THEM!**" She screeched just as loud, her form shaking. Her lips were pulled back in an angry sneer. _

_**Not very.... how do I say this... exciting? But oh well.....**_

_**Please guys, I want to know if everything I do isn't pointless!**_

_**-bochi**_

_**PS: BTW, moonshine89... What do you say to a DeiSaku oneshot? And to CherryBlossom55 too..... for both being the only reviewer. Moon is chapter 14 and Cherry is chapter 11......**_


	16. Watch My Back

**Hey everyone, a little late I think…. Everyone, I'm sorry. Thank you all, kay? There wasn't one review telling me to stop this… I guess I just overreacted….**

* * *

**Watch My Back (15/16)**

**DEIDARA'S POV**

I ran, panting slightly. I was only looking toward my goal, Konoha. Because of that… I tripped.

"Damn! What kind of S-class ninja TRIPS on a rocket! Wait, what? R-rocket?" I hissed, my voice losing its menace when I realized what I tripped on. My eyes widened.

A small toy rocket..The ones that they sell in Space World at Iwagakure was lying on the floor. It was in pretty good condition, considering the fact that I had just stepped on it.

I picked it up, aimlessly turning it around. I stiffened, and gasped when I saw the initials written with a permanent marker on the band that kept it together. S.A. & D.B Sakura Akasuna and Deidara Bakudan

My eyes softened, I remembered this… but why was it here? I had given this to Sakura… after the bastard tried to steal that keychain from her….

My eyes glazed over as I reminisced.

_-Flashback-_

_Deidara's POV_

_Sakura and I were in Space World! Isn't that great? Man, I love my mom! Right after she saw me and Sakura in the playground together, she had fussed over Sakura. In between calling her 'cute' and saying 'Oh my gawd! I wish I had a daughter like you!' She had invited Sakura to go with us to Space World. Awesome, right?_

_And of course, being kids, me and Sakura immediately accepted. I mean, duh, who wouldn't?_

_The moment we came here, kids my age were talking about the newest ride. 'Moon Jump'. My mom heard a gang of excited 14-year-olds talking about it loudly., and of course, she immediately formed an idea._

_She made us follow the cult of kids, pretty soon, we were outside the towering building. The line was still pretty short, since Space World had just open._

_A little while after, Sakura changed her mind. She didn't want to go with me. She said it was too… high and scary. Who'd blame her? I was pretty scared too. I mean, this ride was basically jumping off a ledge. After that, you'd somehow slow down before your feet touched the floor. You were then propelled up again. The cycle repeated for 2 more minutes before the suit you were wearing would stop propelling you upward._

_I would have changed my mind too if it weren't for him…. A boy about a year older than me had paused. He had seen Sakura's natural pink hair and an amused look passed his face. Sakura was absentmindedly twirling a keychain. It was a cherry blossom-representing her- and a scorpion intertwined with silver bands. It was made out of pure gold and it glinted slightly in the fluorescent lights . She had told me that the scorpion symbolized her older brother, who had left without telling anyone where he was going. The only thing he did before leaving her was give her that keychain. Telling her to remember him and that they'd meet again soon. She spun it on her pinky, before it suddenly slipped off and flied into the air._

_Sakura mouthed an embarrassed 'Oops…' The older boy caught it deftly, smirking. He winked at us before disappearing inside. He was already wearing the suit, giving him a quick getaway._

_We blinked. As realization set in, Sakura's eyes watered. She whimpered, glancing up at me. She was pleading me to get in and get it back. She was far too scared to go in… by herself or with somebody, it didn't matter. She wasn't going to do it._

_I inhaled deeply, nodding at her. She was my best friend and she was only 7... I WILL get that keychain back._

_You maybe thinking now, 'It's just a keychain!' But mind you, this keychain was of really great value to her. Remember, it was the last thing her older brother had touched before leaving. It was the only thing that could remind her that her brother still loved her... Just not around._

_I gathered up all my courage walking with a determined face to put the suit on. I wrinkled my nose, I bet a lot of people had already wore this. _

_I showed my stamp that showed I was allowed to ride any ride to the guard and he nodded in a bored manner. He let me pass and I looked around. I couldn't see the older boy on the ledge anymore. He had probably jumped off already. I waited, then suddenly, people were rocketing upward . They were all screaming and laughing and hooting._

_I took a deep breath and jumped. At first, my mouth was open in a soundless scream, thinking of the various reasons why I could die._

_1) The suit could be broken_

_2) The suit could react late and by the time it propelled upward, I'd be a bleeding mess/_

_3) I could be too high and hit my head on the wall._

_And etc._

_All the fear left me when my downward fall suddenly switched to big, upward jump. My eyes widened and I hooted in bliss. This would probably be the feel of flying. A little voice in my head reminded me of Sakura and my mind snapped back to the reason I was here._

_I kicked with my legs and I moved to the side. I searched for the guy, my eyes sharp._

_I saw him a little to my right and I drifted there. I was behind him now and a devious thought passed through my head. Dangerous, but it would be worth it._

_I pushed my hand inside my pocket and the mouths on my hand found the damp clay there. They chewed for a while, before spitting out a small bird. When the next one pushed us up, I kicked forward, when I passed him, I dropped the clay bird. I looked around, checking to see if anyone noticed. The guards had on poker faces, so I guess they didn't. I smirked, perfect. I pushed forward a bit, until I was far from the boy._

_I watched him, waited until someone was near him before placing my hand in a hand sign._

_'Katsu' I whispered. The boy's eyes widened as he felt a painful scorching at his back, he fainted. I chuckled, that was the lowest level possible for my clay bombs. Therefore, he wouldn't die…_

_I don't even think anyone noticed that he was unconscious. But the girl beside him did. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped in surprise._

_"Hey! Help! He fainted." She yelled, waving her arms in the air. The guard immediately reacted he slipped on the suit before running of the ledge to jump out. Everyone's suit stopped. Everyone drifted almost lazily to the soft floor. Sounds of people protesting were heard and a voice coming from the speaker that was previously letting out a song by the name of 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' said, "Everyone clam down, 'Moon Jump' is stopping temporarily"_

_People stopped talking and waited as a bunch of medic-nins came out a door with a stretcher._

_This was my chance, I walked in a brisk pace toward the boy, my move seemed to startle people. The followed me and we crowded around the boy on the floor. Sakura's keychain was lying a few feet from him and I slipped out of the crowd, picking it up on the way._

_I chuckled darkly, walking out of the entrance. I met my mother and Sakura and I slipped out of the suit, tossing it to the guy who was getting all the suits from everybody before they went out. I smiled and hugged Sakura. I dropped the keychain in her jacket pocket._

_She looked at me with confusion. She didn't know her keychain was in her pocket already. She put her hands in her jacket pockets as a habit and paused. She pulled out the keychain, surprise evident in her eyes._

_"Oh…" She murmured. She looked at me, a slow smile spreading on her face. She jumped on me, pulling me in a hug._

_"Oh, thank you Dei-kun!" She said, grinning._

_She tightened her grip suddenly. She paled and shoved the keychain inside her pocket again. She hid behind my back and I looked at the direction where her head was facing._

_There, the same boy was twitching . He was trying to get the medic-nins off him, annoyed. He walked to me and glared._

_"Stop the bullshit, I knew it was you." He hissed._

_I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Don't know what you're talking about dude." I said innocently._

_He glared, his anger fading momentarily to anxiousness._

_"Don't you EVER tell anyone a TEN-year-old knocked me out, even for just a while." He growled. Of course, he was afraid for his reputation.. That's what everybody cared about these days._

_"Ten bucks." I said, chuckling slightly. I put my hand out, my palm facing skyward. Might as well get something out of it._

_His jaw dropped, "No way!" He yelled._

_"I'll tell EVERYBODY then." I said calmly, knowing he'd give in sooner or later._

_"No! Wait!" He yelled. I smirked._

_"How about this rocket, it was 6 bucks!" He offered, frowning slightly._

_I considered it, then shook my head. "Nope, I want something that has the value of $10"_

_He bit his lip, thinking. "$6 rocket and a $3.47 marker. Please, that's all I have!" He bargained, worried now._

_My eyes narrowed, "NEW marker?" I asked._

_He nodded, wincing._

_"Let me see." I said after a while. He frowned and dug into his pocket, pulling out a black permanent marker._

_"Here." He said._

_I took it, pulling out the lid. I drew a star on my hand, nodding when it worked._

_"Deal." I said._

_The boy relaxed. He glared finally before walking off._

_I smirked, as if I'd keep my promise for just this. I wrote Sakura's real initials on the band before giving it to her. She blinked, and took the marker from me. I rose an eyebrow and she grinned. She wrote a & beside her initials and put down my initials._

_"It's only right you own it too, you got it." She explained, smiling slightly._

_I laughed and hugged her. "Sure…" I murmured. Damn, she was so huggable…. Warm too… I like warm people…_

_"Did…. Did I miss something?" My mom asked, arriving the moment we parted._

_We looked at each other, an impish grin forming on both of our lips._

_"Oh no, you didn't miss anything at all."_

_-Flashback end-_

"Did…. Did she drop this?" I asked myself out loud. A bird looked at me weirdly, as if knowing it wasn't normal for humans to be talking to themselves. I glared at the bird before sticking out my tongue childishly. The bird flew up, crowing something that sounded a lot like 'Baka, Baka'

I sweat dropped. Okay, I was crazy and an idiot. I knew that….

I shook my head, sighing. I ran again, being careful this time not to trip on anything when I realized….

Couldn't I just fly?

* * *

I had been flying for a while now… I couldn't feel Sakura's chakra signature yet…. Maybe…. The Konoha ninja that captured her knocked her out after she warned us with that large burst of chakra. Or maybe…. Just maybe… they killed her.

I hissed, slapping myself harshly. 'No, Deidara!' I told myself in my head. I gritted my teeth, I'd _die_ before I'd let that happen!

I almost fell of my bird when the signature I was looking for suddenly flickered softly. Even in this particular situation, my breath hitched, my eyes growing half-lidded. God, I loved the feel of her chakra... Especially when she healed me, oh gawd! That always made my knees go weak.

Her chakra was so… addicting. I could just feel it calling out to me…. As my mother said, she was my singer.

I snapped back to attention as I remembered my purpose…

I dived down, ahead of the group of shinobi that I presumed kidnapped her. I directed my bird to a clump of trees, so it stayed hidden. I disappeared behind the trees on my left and waited. The smell of acorns passed my nose, as the rough bark of the wood scratched my arms. I winced, growing impatient. Did they take a break?

Oh, no they didn't… they were there already, walking slowly. I gave a sigh of relief as Sakura's pink hair was seen. I struggled to remain focus, the feel of her chakra so close, even at this calm state was… so hard to concentrate with…. And to think, I had to deal with her chakra spiking all over the place whenever she was mad… and believe me, she got mad pretty easily!

Her chakra faltered and I stiffened, losing my composure and swaying a bit. I stepped forward out of shook blindly, not realizing there was a branch from the tree above me. Sakura's chakra evened out again, making my anxiety a waste of time… and something that could have killed me if the shinobi team weren't so stupid.

The trio looked up in surprise, searching the clearing.

"Did you hear anything?" A guy with a pineapple-shaped hairdo asked.

I inwardly snickered. Pineapple hair….

I had overlooked the fact that Sakura was awake already….

"Maybe you're just tense, Shika" She said, fluttering her eyelashes in a flirty, INTENTIONAL way. My eyes narrowed, a frown forming on my lips.

'**Damn, what would that look like up close! Mmmm, so delicious… if Sasori wasn't included in this situation, I'd so do her.'** My inner murmured in my head. I winced, struggling to keep bad thoughts at bay. This was NOT the time.

**'After we save her, you're so going to get a LOT of mental images concerning her in kitty costumes, lingerie and the like.'** My inner supplied generously. If he had a face, he would be grinning mischievously right know…

Pineapple Dude/Shikamaru blinked, seeming to accept Sakura's explanation of my branch-stepping activities. Sakura didn't wait for the confirmation though, she was searching the trees… as if she was looking for something.

Pretty soon, she met my eye, and I grinned. She was struggling to keep from smiling. I smirked.

"Come on.. Let's not waste time." This guy murmured softly. HOLY FUDGE! He has no freaking pupils! Creepy!

"Shut the fuck up, Hyugga. I want to take my time." Another boy replied, growling. Hyugga? Ah….

Okay… let's pretend that never happened…. No, you won't? Then go to hell you motherfucking bastard!

So anyway, the team started to walk again, casual chit-chat breaking the silence very once in a while. They suddenly jumped up, into the trees. I blinked, staring up, frowning. I could hear the thumps… and they'd surely hear the sound of my shoes hitting the branches with a dull thud too…. I decided on running under them, besides, I hated having to run via tree route.

My eye twitched, my steps faltering as I remembered that embarrassing day.

_-Flashback-_

_Deidara's POV_

_So here we were…. Jumping on stupid trees,_

_'Okay, so let's say Itachi and Kisame are gay… Who do you think will be on top? Itachi or Kisame?' My inner wondered aloud in my head._

_'Why the fuck are you thinking about this?' I questioned, my eye twitching in the outside world._

_'Er…. Inner Sasori?"_

_"Okay… I do NOT want to know…'_

_Suddenly, being distracted by my conversation with my inner. I didn't notice the branch I was supposed to jump to was higher than I though it was. It met my face with a resounding crack , signaling me that my nose was probably broken. I groaned, and fell, blood spurting everywhere. My back hit the forest floor with a thud. I winced._

_Sasori, who was previously up the trees jumped down in a bored manner. He rolled his eyes at my pained position. I was clutching my nose, groaning. He sighed and shook his head, rolling his eyes one more time._

_"And you call yourself S-class."_

_-Flashback end-_

I slipped my hand inside my pocket, touching the cool metal of the rocket. I sighed quietly. A few minutes later, Konoha's front gates were visible. God...That was fast. I sighed and took a kunai out of my pocket. I inhaled and mentally prepared myself foir what I was going to do. I sliced a deep cut on my shoulder to my wrist, wincing the whole time. It was painful, but necessary for disguise. I blinked, my movements faltering before I sighed. I performed a hand seal.. rolling my eyes at my own stupidity.

NORMAL POV

A few moments later, a pretty but beaten-up looking girl with bright blue eyes and a wonderful body was standing where Deidara had been. Scratches littered her body and anyone who passed by would be amazed that she was still standing. In reality, Deidara felt almost no pain except for the cut on his arm.

The blonde girl was wearing no headband... telling everyone that she was NOT a ninja. But anyone who always traveled knew this girl was of Iwa origins. Any traveler that looked carefully at the eyes, the even tan line and the hair would put two and two together and end up with four. No, I'm kidding, they'd end up with the assumption that this girl was Iwa. And they'd be correct if it weren't for the fact that this girl was really Deidara in a henge. Yes, he is of Iwa origins, but he wasn't a girl. Nor did he sill have any ties left with Iwagakure.

Deidara grinned, before he gave a sudden burst of speed, ahead of the ninja above him.

_'Time to put my acting skills to good use.'_ He thought lazily, smirking.

He placed himself on the floor and gave a loud cry for help, breaking off in the end... as if he was in too much pain to continue. He heard the team that kidnapped Sakura falter slightly. He heard them through shinobi ears... because it wasn't only art that he excelled in. This was his zone, the shinobi zone. Dangerous, but very rewarding in whatever kind of work he dealt with. Assassinations, theft, political, give any mission, and he'd do it all.... but he was still a softie. He had feelings, he loved, he cried, he smiled, he felt the pain, and probably most important of them all, he wasn't afraid to express them. He was no evil criminal, just a lost boy who had been pushed into situations he couldn't deal with... Because of that, an unfortunate series of events started. Like dominoes... All he had done was leave his village... Next thing you know, he was an outlaw.

The team jumped in front of Deidara, thumps sounding in response to the impact between their shoes and the ground.

"Take her?" Someone asked. Thru closed eyes, Deidara knew he was the nearest to him. He was a meter away from his head... and he smelled like dog. Ew. It's not like Deidara didn't like dogs, they didn't like him. Besides, he liked birds better. It's not like dogs could fly!

The one who smelt like a dog picked Deidara up and Deidara wrinkled his nose a bit, before forcing his muscles to relax. He forced his face muscles to stay straight, and his chakra signature even.

"Hey mongrel, hand her over." The voice of the Pineapple dude was heard.

"I have a NAME you know! It's Kiba, NOT mongrel!" The voice above me sniffed, insulted. So his name was Kiba...

"I haven't noticed, dog" The Hyugga growled.

Deidara's eyes fluttered open, as if he just woke up. Deidara's eyes widened when he saw them, feigning surprise.

"W-Who are you?" Perfect, the damsel in distress voice. He chuckled inwardly.

Kiba grinned, "I'm Kiba! And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" He said courteously, smiling. If Deidara hadn't heard him a while ago, Deidara would have thought he was a very respectable kid... But I guess that was only the facade for the ladies.

"D-dawn" Deidara answered after one second of thinking of all the D names he knew. He thought a million thoughts in one second that they never even noticed the pause.

They nodded, Kiba seemed to be checking Deidara out and his hand was dangerously near his butt. Deidara twitched inwardly, this was so not worth it. He glanced at Sakura the same moment Sakura decided to look at him. Their eyes met and Sakura gave a small nod of recognition, smiling slightly.

After a few moments of jumping quietly, we reached Konoha. The guards nodded at the team, looking at me with interest evident in their eyes.

An ANBU appeared in front of them suddenly. So suddenly that Deidara almost jumped up in surprise, but being a high-classed shinobi, he was able to control myself. But I couldn't say the same for Kiba. He jumped, dropping Deidara. He yelped and ANBU quickly caught him.

The ANBU rolled his eyes, before passing his hand over Deidara's body, healing his feminine form. Deidara gave a small blush and at the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura twitch, growling something under her breath. She pouted, looking away when Deidara looked at her.

He almost chuckled.

'**It seems like our kitty's jealous!'**

Deidara had to admit, he liked that. He gave a wink to Sakura, before thanking the ANBU in a shy tone that made any actor glare in jealousy at his AWESOME acting skills.

The ANBU nodded at them, glancing at Sakura. "Tsunade wants to see you. She is in the Hokage Tower" The ANBU said, clearly male by his deep voice.

The team nodded, disappearing too.

The ANBU and Deidara were alone now. Deidara struggled a bit and the ANBU let him down. Deidara smiled and bowed his head, thanking him again. The ANBU nodded, "As a guest, anything you do will be held for you village. Any crimes and you WILL be arrested. You are... of Iwa origin?" He asked.

I nodded. Great, anything I do will be blamed for the village I already abandoned... I couldn't help but feel a little part of me respecting the man in front of me now. He was able to see I was born in Iwa... but that didn't change the fact that he thought I wasn't a threat. He disappeared after a moment.

Deidara twitched, "Rude... didn't even bother to say good-bye."

He rolled his eyes, before disappearing too.

Wanna know where he is know? On the roof of the Hokage Tower.

SAKURA'S POV

I quietly followed Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru, chakra bands on my wrist. If I tried to escape, they'd chase me down since I had no chakra. If I lived thru this, I swear, I'd practice running without any chakra!

My heart seemed to pound into my ribs, I couldn't breathe properly, I was seeing red.... I couldn't do this... I can't just show up in front of Tsunade like this. Like a criminal. I never expected to someday be the one herded to speak to the Hokage, I thought I would always be her faithful trainee, herding the criminals we captured. Things were reserved... and they'd never be the same again. ALl because of a simple answer to a not-so-simple question, _Akatsuki or prison?_

Things were going too fast, the door was too near, the steps too little. Ironic that less than two weeks ago, I was complaining that the tower had too many steps, the door to far and everything was so boring and _slow. _I had to remember to be careful with my wishes. Because they just might come true... I had wished to see my brother and everyone else again, but not like this. The world was always so twisted.... But whoever said it wasn't? Whoever said it was fair?!

The door was in front of me now. Neji twisted the doorknob and I winced. Tsunade was there, sober for once. Not a very often thing to see....

Her lips twisted into a grimace when she saw me. Her eyes, those brown warm eyes were now cold and sad. Those very eyes that watched me train, watched me become stronger, were now watching me in a different way... Wary, like I would hurt her.

_I'm sorry_

"You....." Tsunade whispered after a while. I met her eye and nodded. "Me...." I murmured.

_Thing weren't supposed to turn out like this...._

"Why? It's because of Sasori, isn't it?" She asked, looking like she was about to cry. I was stunned, she almost never cried.

_Please, be strong.. for me._

"Partly..." I said softly, tearing my emerald eyes away from her chocolate ones.

_I did this for you..._

Tsunade's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second before evening out.

_Don't be mad at me..._

"What do you mean?"

_Just please.... Listen to me..._

I thought for a while, deciding one out of the two reasons that I had other than Sasori.

_I love him more than I love you._..

"Grass betrayed us. They're with Orochimaru." I said, choosing my words carefully.

_Believe me..._

"I know." Tsunade growled. I stiffened, it was like my whole world was crashing in front of my very eyes. They knew... Everything.. Everything I did was useless... Mostly everything I did nowadays are pointless.... I'm so useless...

_Why?_

Tsunade held her head in her hands... "Get her out of my sight... Send her too Mist.. NOW" She yelled.

_I thought..._

"Please Tsunade! You don't understand! I love them, they're like family to me!" I practically begged.

_I thought you understood me..._

"USO!" Tsunade yelled, not believing her ears. A sob tore through my throat, hot tears making themselves known. Tsunade winced, not looking at me.

_Do you like seeing me cry?_

"A-as an Aka-Akasuna, I know the times when I lie! And this isn't one of them!" I sobbed, helpless. The other people in the room looked at me with pity but made no move to help.

_I thought you loved me._

* * *

DEIDARA'S POV

I winced, listening to Sakura's sobs. I heard the door opening and I knew she was leaving for Mist... I couldn't come with her, I knew I had to go back to base and at least make myself clear that I was looking for Sakura.

I made a bird, still on the roof. I jumped on the now big bird, making the one I left in the forest explode. I soared, free, but at the same time, imprisoned. As long as Sakura was alive, I'd forever be wrapped around her finger.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

I tried to get my tears to stop, but I couldn't.... Then I remembered Deidara...

Oh Deidara... always so brave, so wonderful... I couldn't do anything.. Never.. That's why Sasuke left.. because I was weak... Even now, after all those training sessions with Tsunade, I was still weak...

Deidara was always there.. always protecting me... Ever since we were younger, nothing had changed. I had watched him improve when we were younger, even now, he was still improving. I always watched his back, like I did with Sasuke and Naruto... I watched them all become stronger... All of them, all of my boys had grown up... And I was still the same 12-year-old inside.

I straightened up, a determined look on my face. Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru glanced at me, surprised. I ignored them, a slow smug smile forming on my face.

But that would change... Now was my time. At this moment, I had made a decision. I decision I had already made once, but never fulfilled. This time, I _will _stick with it.

Deidara....

_It's your turn to watch my back.

* * *

_

**Pretty long, yes? Sorry for the wait... I've been out of town... You know, just to relax and get my mind working... Just with friends... I have to admit, I feel better. I also had exams, we have school over here, you see.... Then there was this presentation, like a play... slash opera. XD You should have seen my group mates singing Skillet! I sang 'It Ends Tonight' by All-American Rejects! We were so great! I was like, the MC/Host and our special effects were so cool! I have to give credit to my BFF! She controlled the lights and music! You see, it was in celebration of our national language and we presented a play about taking care of the environment... You should have seen my short, but dangerous friend riding those little motorcycles for toddlers! It was so cramped! XD I loved that day.. It was this Friday! Like, August 28! :]**

**Our music was like:**

**That's Just The Way We Roll-JB**

**Bird music? Yeah...**

**Don't Trust Me- 30H!3**

**Dangerous- Akon Feat**

**Something of Lady Gaga's, I forgot. XD**

**It Ends Tonight- All-American Rejects**

**Generation- Simple Plan**

**Boom Boom Pow- Black Eyed Peas**

**I enjoyed so much yesterday... :]**

**xMidnight-Spiritx- Thank you. Wow, all in one day?**

**saruno-kera- Thank you :D**

**just do is ;foxhart- :o ZOMG! I'm sorry for the wait. :] I'm sleeping with my boyfriend from now on.... NOT in that sense, pervs!**

**KakashiKun5665- Yes, :P A lot of people are.... It's okay.**

**Tenshi no Sakura- Thanks for your advice! :] You make me feel better. :D You're right, I should do things for myself.**

**Lessa- Thank you. :]**

**lillydanvic- :)) Thank you**

**Neko Ninja Hezza- Thank you. I changed my mind, as you can see. :D**

**sakuraxgaara2233- Of course. :))**

**xXdei-deiXx- :D Thank you. I have this kind of voice in my head telling me to ALWAYS review. Not just alert. :]**

**Black Kunai- :)) it's okay. Nice to see that you aren't! :]**

**xDarakuxShitaxTenshix- Sorry for the wait. :] Thank you. Oh, for the 13th chapter review, it's okay. :] I have already. I appreciate the offer, though. :D**

**KrOnKeRs- Of course. :) Thank you.**

**akiharu-chan- Thank you. :) -giggle- Sometimes, I wonder if people are just saying that...**

**moonshine86- I got the idea what I'm supposed to do! :] I'm just trying to pick which idea... I have like 3. XD What rating do your prefer?**

**Okay.. that's all that reviewed. :] It's really awesome to see the difference between before and now. I have a question for everybody...**

_Do you think I improved? Look at the very 1st chapter and compare with this chapter. What do you think? And if yes, for the better or for the worse?_


End file.
